One In A Million
by Hikari no Kasai
Summary: Everyone is different. Everyone is special. But sometimes, some are more special than most. What happens when that someone happens to be Carlos? Jarlos MPREG/ Kogan
1. Chapter 1

**Faller: So, I'm taking over this fic completely. Zoe's gone AWOL, and people have been asking for this story, so...voila.**

* * *

><p>Carlos knew it was going to be a weird day the second he woke up. He didn't know how, he just did. Lately, he had been feeling different. He had spent much less time chasing after every pretty girl he ran into. He hadn't even stared at the Jennifers! He wasn't sure what, but something about him was changing. Shrugging it off, he left the room he shared with James and went to the bathroom. After taking a shower, he put on his deodorant, pulled on a blue wife-beater and his swim trunks, and left for the pool. Now one thing about Carlos was, he never had to shave. For whatever reason, his face just didn't grow hair. Making his way towards the door of the apartment, he waved to Kendall and Logan, who were sitting on the couch, watching TV. It was still early, so it wasn't odd that Carlos wasn't hungry yet. He had this ritual of sorts where if he woke up before nine, he went to the pool to relax. He made his way down to the lobby, and then through the double doors to the pool. Surprisingly, he saw that James was out soaking up the sun. Shrugging to himself, he pulled off his shirt, and threw it on the nearest pool chair before diving into the pool.<p>

When he resurfaced, James was glaring at him. His hair was wet, most likely the effect of Carlos not-so-perfect dive.

"Comin' to get me Jamie?" Carlos asked tauntingly. James grinned, jumped off his chair, and made a neat dive into the pool. Carlos' reflexes weren't fast enough for him to swim away, so James was able to grab him.

"My revenge will be sweet," James said as he began to tickle Carlos' sides.

"No! J-James! S-stop!" Carlo squealed as he began to twist and writhe in James' grasp.

"Your efforts are futile! You will never-" James stopped talking and made a strangled squeaking noise. With Carlos' squirming, he had managed to nail James in the groin. He released Carlos and groaned.

"Sorry…," Carlos said. He couldn't help but to smirk. Ever since he and James had been friends, James had always used his endless tickle-spots against him. And, almost every time, one or the other would end up in severe pain afterwards.

"No you're not," James muttered. The Latino boy shrugged and paddled away from his friend. The pool was empty, save the two boys, most likely because of the early hour. Climbing out of the pool, Carlos reached for a towel. Quickly drying off his face and short black hair, he turned to watch James. As he rose out of the pool, Carlos couldn't help but stare. His tan was almost as deep as Carlos' and his brown hair fell stylishly down his forehead. Water dripped between the lines of his nicely developed chest and washboard abs. Carlos snapped out of it when he realized he was blushing. Why did he keep thinking these things around other guys?

"Hey, Carlos, why are you up so early? I mean, usually, we can't get you up until Mama Knight has breakfast served." James also reached for a towel, proceeding to dry himself off relatively quickly.

"I don't know...just didn't feel like sleeping any longer." Carlos kept drying his hair so he would have an excuse not to look directly at James. About the time when they had all turned fourteen, James had gathered them together and told them he was bisexual. Logan and Kendall were shocked, but not Carlos. James was closer to Carlos than the others, and had told him he had a thing for beautiful people, not just women. Carlos may not have the best grades, but he wasn't stupid.

"Okay. You sure nothing's wrong?" James finished drying off his torso and pulled a red tank top on.

"I've got some stuff on my mind, but I'll tell you about it later." Carlos finished drying off, pulled his wife-beater on, and left the pool before James could respond. 'Why do I keep thinking these things about other guys? Especially James?'

He bypassed the elevator and jogged up the two flights of stairs to apartment 2J. He opened the door and was hit with the smell of burning bacon. He frowned and peered into the kitchen. Kendall was trying to beat down small flames in a skillet with a tea towel whilst Logan stood on the sidelines, laughing hysterically.

"What did you do…?" he asked, not entirely sure if he wanted to know.

"I wanted bacon, but apparently my cooking leaves a lot to be desired," Kendall replied sullenly as he beat out the last flickering flame.

"And you didn't wait for your mom or let Logan do it, why?" Carlos said.

"I offered," Logan said.

"I wanted to try and cook! Is there anything wrong with that?" Kendall asked, whirling around the ruined towel.

"Considering you can't cook to save your life, yes," Carlos said. He sighed and flicked the towel at him like a whip. Carlos just laughed as he turned and headed upstairs to his room. He quickly pulled off his trunks and shirt, changing into a pair of faded jeans over his red and black plaid boxers, with his grey and black striped long-sleeved v-neck. He looked himself over in the mirror, appreciating how his clothes accentuated his muscles. He left his room, thinking about joining a gym so he could have muscles like James...those beautiful, beautiful muscles, that- WHOA! What was he thinking? He needed breakfast, bad. Sliding down Swirly, he saw that James had come back, wearing a blue t-shirt and dark jeans.

"Carlos, why'd you run off so fast? We didn't get to finish talking! Are you sure you're okay?"

"I told you, I'd talk to you about it later! Please, just, leave me alone for a while." James stared with mouth agape, Kendall and Logan behind him. Carlos looked between his three friends and eventually just pushed between them and opened the fridge. As he pulled out the gallon of milk, he felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned around, just in time to see James becoming suddenly very interested in an orange resting on the counter. He couldn't help but to smile slightly as he poured himself a bowl of cereal. As he sat down at the table, Katie came padding out of her room.

"Why are you all up so early?" she asked in pure exhaustion.

"Because we don't stay up half the night playing poker with forty-year old men," Kendall said.

"They aren't forty," she mumbled as she began to make her breakfast. In a few minutes, all five children were crowded around the table, munching on breakfast. Logan had made new bacon, which, seeing as it was _bacon_, was gone in a flash. Mama Knight walked out not to long after, and stared at the five.

"Why are you all up so early?"

The boys all looked to each other, wondering who should speak first.

"Well, I'm always up early." Logan answered. He wore a black shirt with one of his usual sweater jackets on, choosing a deep red one this morning that went well with his jeans.

"Logan woke me up when he tripped on a book that fell on the floor." Kendall explained. He wore a blue shirt under a green unzipped hoodie and black skin-tight pants.

"I didn't feel like sleeping in for once. I just got back from the pool." Carlos answered, earning a shocked look from Mama Knight and Katie.

"I was down tanning before it got too crowded. Carlos managed to drag me into a pool battle, but then he left before we could finish our conversation, and NOW he's avoiding it." James smirked, knowing she would make Carlos talk.

"Carlos, why won't you talk to James?" Mama Knight put her hands on her hips, giving Carlos the 'you're in trouble' stare. Carlos bit his lip and looked down at his hands.

"It's sort of…um…private," he said quietly. Mama Knight sighed and walked over to Carlos.

"Well then, since everyone is out here, why don't you go and talk in your bedroom?" she said, using the tone that meant, 'say no and die'.

"…Yes ma'am," Carlos said solemnly. What he planned on asking James about, wasn't something he wanted to be forced into.

"Get going then," she said, giving him a small, encouraging smile. He and James walked upstairs, to the room they shared. Carlos' side was in fact the cleaner side of the room. Everything had its place and everything that left its place, went straight back. James' side of the room was just as neat, but only because he forced to clean it daily by either Mama Knight or Carlos.

Carlos sat down on his bed and crossed his arms in a pout. James sat down across from him on his own bed and smirked at his best friend.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

"Not something I wanted to be forced into," Carlos replied.

"C'mon, Carlos, I tell you everything, why won't you talk to me?" James got onto his knees, gently grabbing each one of Carlos' arms and pulling them out of his pout.

"Please James, can we talk about this later?" Carlos got up to try to leave, but James pulled him back down.

"We're not leaving until we talk, now spill it, why have you been acting so weird?"

"...Well, lately, I've been feeling really...confused." Carlos started blushing. He wasn't even sure if these feelings were real. He wanted some time to sort them out before he talked to anyone.

"Confused about what? Did Logan say something confusing again?"

"No, James, I've been _confused_." Carlos was desperate for James to understand without him having to actually say it. He gave him his most meaningful stare, and he could see it click in James' head.

"Ohhh...so, both teams, or the one that like the baseball bats in a different way?" James asked, smirking. Carlos blushed profusely.

"James, I'm being serious here! Don't make this even more awkward!"

"Well, do you want me to help you figure it out?" James scooted all the way to the edge of his bed, leaning over to lessen the gap between them. Little did he know, the closeness was confusing Carlos even more. Did he really have feelings for James?

"H-how?" If Carlos blushed anymore, his face would be stuck on red.

"Like this." And with that, James leaned forward and kissed Carlos. The answer to Carlos' question? Yes, he did feel for James. Carlos held still for the most part, just feeling James' lips on his own. What was he doing? This was his first kiss and he was doing nothing! Yes, his first kiss. That was one reason he was so nervous.

James slowly pulled away after a good ten seconds. "So, did that clear things up?" James smiled. He didn't see Carlos that way. Just as a friend, almost a brother. And as such, he did his duty and helped his friend with his problems. Carlos had a simple answer. He leaned forward and kissed James again.

"Oh my God! James, I'm so sorry!" Carlos pulled away as soon as he realized what he was doing. He swiftly got up and went to open the door, only for James to come up behind him and close it.

"Hey, Carlos listen. I don't feel for you like that, okay?" Carlos felt his heart shatter into a million pieces, tears springing to his eyes and flowing over before he could stop them. Then, to his shock, James leaned forward and kissed him a third time. It was gentle and sweet, and took away his fears. "But, if you do feel that way, I can give us a shot. After all, I did say I was looking for a man's attention, didn't I?" Carlos stood there dumbfounded, so James kissed him again, this one just a peck on the cheek. "So, you wanna be my boyfriend, Carlos?"

"Yeah...I really do." Carlos leaned in and pecked James' cheek. "And to answer your question, I swing for both teams. Can we...tell everyone? That I'm bi, I mean."

"Yeah. You tell them that. I'll tell them that we're together, okay?" Carlos nodded, and they started to head downstairs. In the short time they had been gone, Mama Knight had managed to air out the kitchen and gotten Kendall to scrub the burnt bacon out of the blackened pan.

"Well?" Mama Knight asked as she looked the two boys over.

"I'm bi-sexual," Carlos said, deciding it would be easiest to just say it. The only noise was Kendall dropping the pan into the sink.

"Congratulations," Logan said, breaking the silence.

"Ditto," Kendall said, picking the pan back up and scrubbing at the plate again.

"Bout time," Katie said, shoveling oatmeal into her mouth.

"Whataya mean by that?" Carlos demanded. It wasn't that obvious, was it?

"I really have no idea. I wanted to make it seem like I have an awesome gay-dar," she replied. Carlos mentally facepalmed and looked over at James.

"Are you sure you want me to tell?" James asked, looking into Carlos' eyes and noticing what a beautiful shade of brown they were. Carlos nodded.

"Yeah. I do." Carlos had the biggest smile on his face, and James found himself smiling as well.

"Tell us what?" Kendall and Logan chorused.

"Really guys? You are slow. I'm ten, and _I_ know what they're going to say." Katie rolled her eyes. "I'm heading down to the lobby before things get mushy and gross." The guys watched silently as she left.

"So, what are you telling us?" Mama Knight asked narrowing one eye and giving them an inquisitive look. James reached his hand over and intertwined his fingers with Carlos'. He pulled back his shoulders proudly and told them flat out.

"We're together." Once again, the only sound in the apartment was the sound of Kendall dropping the frying pan.

* * *

><p><strong>Faller: Please review. :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Faller: Forgot the diclaimer in the last chapter, so : I do not own BTR in any way. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two weeks later:<strong>_

Two weeks. James and Carlos had only been together for two weeks, and were already falling hard and fast for each other. Most of the people at the Palm Woods were accepting of the situation, save a few of the adults. Gustavo had taken it better than any of the four boys could have guessed; his reaction could even have been described as excited. He had started babbling about "publicity gold." Kelly had hugged the young couple and congratulated them.

Carlos was ecstatic. He felt like he was in heaven every day. The first day, after everyone had gotten over the shock, he and James had just hung around the apartment, holding hands, snuggling, and occasionally kissing. He had his first thirty-six kisses in one day. How lucky was he? James had been extremely willing and open about how he felt. He hadn't looked at Carlos in that way, but he did as soon as he made Carlos his boyfriend. He started noticing how beautiful his chocolate brown eyes are, how he wore shirts that showed off his developing muscles, how he always kept his stuff neat and organized because he was terrified of losing things. All this little things that made up Carlos, James really started to pay attention to...and he liked them. Mrs. Knight was a little reluctant to have them share a room, seeing as they were together, but she relented eventually. They couldn't have been happier. On the first night, Carlos had asked James to sleep in his bed with him. James did something even better. He pushed their two beds together, giving them a bed just smaller than a queen size. Carlos had spent the whole night wrapped protectively in James' arms, breathing in the scent of lavender, moss, and James' natural, delicious scent. It was his favorite night in his life so far."Hey, Carlitos? What do you want to do today?" James propped himself up on one elbow, looking down at Carlos' bare chest. They both slept in only leaned his head back into his pillow.

"I don't know…what time do we have to be at the studio?"

"Eleven," James replied, swooping down and kissing Carlos' cheek. "It's eight now."

"Getting dressed is generally a good way to start a day," Carlos said.

"Generally. Do you want first shower?"

"I'm being offered up first shower by the all-powerful James Diamond?" Carlos gasped, feigning shock.

"As long as there's still hot water when you're done," James said, rolling his eyes. Carlos smirked and pushed himself up on his elbows. He pressed a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's lips before he slid out of bed.

"No promises," he said as he left the room. James got up and stretched. He tugged on a white wife-beater and walked over to his laptop to check the weather. Upon discovering it was going to be rainy, muggy, and cold the entire day; he shut the laptop and walked over to the dresser. He pulled out a pair of black sweatpants, one of his many white v-necks, and a royal blue hoodie and rested them on the bed.

Just as James finished laying the clothes out on his bed, he heard the bathroom door open and close. It always shocked him that someone was fine with just taking a shower and drying off, and not styling up. Carlos came in the room, wrapped only in a white-cotton towel. James looked over his growing muscles hungrily, wanting to see more. What could he say? Carlos was hot.

"Hey, Jaime, what should I wear?" James smiled gently, loving to hear Carlos' Spanish nickname for him.

"Well, what you have on right now is fine." Carlos' blush put tomatoes to shame."James, please, be serious. I want to look nice for you. Don't make fun of me." James was taken aback. Carlos wanted to dress specifically for him? Knowing that his adorable little boyfriend was so caring and practically naked created quite the...problem, in James' pants. He cleared his throat and turned away slightly to hide it.

"Umm, well, it'll be cold and rainy all day, so you might as well bum it up today." Carlos nodded his head, walking over to his dresser. Unfortunately for James, he had noticed his little problem, and intended teasing him about it...in a not so G rated way. While Carlos was getting dressed, James attempted to escape to the bathroom, only to be stopped by fingers grabbing his shirt.

"You've got a little problem there, eh James?"

James turned around and looked down at Carlos.

"Yep. And it's all your fault," he said, poking Carlos' still shirtless chest. He didn't want to start anything; this was Carlos' first _real_ relationship, and he didn't want to go too fast and end up hurting him. Carlos however, had a different idea in mind. He kissed James softly, and brushed his fingers against the sensitive bulge in the older boy's pants. That was all he needed.

James' hormones took over as he kissed Carlos harder and nipped affectionately at his lips. Carlos pulled back and began kissing James' collarbone. The smaller could feel blood rushing to his groin, as could his partner. James reconnected their lips and began palming his lover. He moaned at the pressure and started jerking his hips into James' hand.

However, James stopped when Carlos went for his boxers. He took a step backwards and looked at Carlos.

"What?" Carlos asked, slightly out of breath.

"I don't want to hurt you; we're barely two weeks into this, we both know we're not ready," James said, licking his bruised lips.

"I know. I'm sorry. I only meant to tease you a little, but then you kissed me harder, and-" Carlos was cut off by a chaste kiss from James.

"There's nothing to apologize for. You finish getting dressed, I'll get cleaned up. Meet you out there for breakfast." James kissed Carlos one last time before gathering up his clothes and going to the bathroom, problem still evident. 'Great, now I have to take a cold shower. NOT good for my scalp!'

Carlos stood in the middle of the room, panting slightly. He had almost made a big mistake. It wasn't that he didn't love James, he just knew they were both still virgins, and that they weren't ready for the next level in their relationship. He slowly pulled on an orange-sleeved, red shirt and straightened out his black sweat pants. Pulling on some black ankle socks and his favorite converse, he sat on his bed.'Why did I do that? Why couldn't I just let him take his shower?' He didn't realize it, but he sat there, lost in his thoughts, until James came back in, fully dressed and ready for the day.

"Carlos? Babe, why didn't you go get breakfast? Are you still freaked over what happened?" Carlos' blush was answer enough. "Look, Carlos, it's fine. We were able to stop before anything happened, and we're teenagers, we're just impulsive like that. Nothing to worry about." Carlos still looked downtrodden. James knew he should change the subject. He asked the first question that popped into his head. "When did you last shave?" Carlos chuckled.

"I forgot that I never told any of you guys. I never shave. Ever. Not my face, my legs, my chest, anything. I just don't grow any hair there. Besides my head, the only spot is...that area." Carlos blushed, wondering if James thought that was weird.

"Baby-soft skin 24/7? I could get used to that," James said, smirking.

"Not weird at all?" Carlos asked.

"Nope. Now come on, I'm hungry." James extended his right hand and waggled the fingers. Carlos stood up and took his hand. They walked quietly down to the kitchen, careful not to step on the squeaky part of the floor. If Kendall was woken up before he had to, on a workday, it would be regretted. They walked into the kitchen, just in time to see Mama Knight walking out the door.

"There are waffles in the freezer," she said, slamming the door behind her.

"What's the matter with her?" Carlos looked up at his boyfriend, curiosity evident in his eyes.

"She's just a little worried that you guys were up to something...carnal. You were upstairs for quite a while after the shower turned off." Logan answered from the couch. "Did you do anything?" They shook their heads, Carlos hanging his head in shame. James squeezed his hand in reassurance. "Good. Hey, listen to this! According to recent studies, in certain males, a new chromosome has been found that enables-" Logan suddenly had his _Doctors Weekly _magazine ripped from his hands. Looking up, he saw Katie.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone besides you cares about that." Katie rolled up the magazine before she threw it up onto the balcony. Logan scrambled up the slide to get it.

"Jaime, make the waffles, tengo hambre!" Carlos whined, adding in the Spanish for good measure. James just laughed before he went over to the freezer to grab said breakfast items.

"That enables them to bear children," Logan continued from his safe spot on the balcony. "It's actually a really interesting and complicated process..."

Everyone tuned Logan out while he began explaining the process. James dropped a plate of Eggo waffles in front of Carlos and sat down next to him with his own plate of waffles.

"How long before you think he'll figure out no one's listening?" James asked.

"Dunno," Carlos replied, shrugging. However, his attention zapped back to Logan when he began listing signs of the chromosome.

"Signs of the V chromosome are: Little to no hair in areas besides head and genitalia, a smaller build, and, with they way the chromosome is formed, an interest in both male and females," Logan said. Carlos and James stared at each other, having an unspoken agreement.

"Erm…Logan, how do you know if you have the what's-it-thingy?" Carlos asked, crunching a piece of burnt waffle between his fingers.

"According to this, you can just go to your doctor and get a blood test…Why?"

"No reason," Carlos said.

Logan squinted his eyes in suspicion. Why would Carlos only pay attention after he mentioned the signs...unless?

"Carlos? You don't think...that you have it do you?" Carlos did a spit take of the orange juice he had just started drinking out of the carton, soaking the inside of the refrigerator.

"What? Why- why would you think that I thought that?" Carlos started trailing off near the end, doing anything but meeting Logan's eyes.

"Carlos, if there's even a slight possibility that you might have it, you may want to talk to your doctor. This is important. Please, you match most of the signs, as far as we know, but the article says there are more to check for. If you don't schedule an appointment, I will." Carlos sighed in defeat.

"Fine...but James is coming with me!" Carlos turned around and firmly grasped James' muscular arms.

"I wouldn't have let you go without me, novio." James reassured Carlos with a smile and a gentle kiss. Logan shuddered slightly.

"I don't care that you guys are bi, but I don't know if I'll ever get used to seeing my best friends kiss...blegh!" They all laughed, Katie just rolling her eyes before heading to her room.

"Hey, I just realized, where the heck is Kendall?" James looked around, wondering what their unofficial leader could be doing.

"Sleeping most likely," Logan said, leaning against the counter. "If you leave for the doctor now, you can probably just get an appointment as a walk-in."

"He's not going to leave me alone until I go, is he?" Carlos said, leaning his head back to look at James.

"Probably not," James agreed. He wrapped his arms around Carlos and pulled him against his front.

"So that means we should go," Carlos said, squirming away. Being that close to James was the last thing he wanted after the mornings events. James just sighed, knowing why Carlos was uncomfortable with the contact. He grabbed their coats, watching as Carlos grabbed the rest of his waffle off his plate. He handed Carlos his coat, pulling his own on, and led the way out of the Palm Woods. As they walked towards the doctor's office, which was only a few blocks away, James noticed Carlos was unusually quiet.

"Hey, babe, you okay? I'll still be your boyfriend even if you have the V-chromosome. It's not like you're any less of a man. If anything, you're even more of one!" James grabbed Carlos' hand, squeezing it.

"James...if I do have it...we'll always have to use protection. I mean, if I don't, we're each other's first times, so it wouldn't matter, but if I do...that risk will always be there. We'll always have to hold back some...it's not fair." Carlos started tearing up, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Carlitos...look, I don't care if you have it. You're still you! And, my guess is, as men, we always produce more and more sperm, it would work the same way with your...ovum? I don't know. If you do have it, we'll be able to have our own children! We can keep having them even when we get a little older! And, if you don't want to use protection...we are both guys, so we could...switch positions. I wouldn't mind whether I'm the top or the bottom. As long as it's with you. I...I think I love you, Carlos."

"You…you love…me?" Carlos asked, his voice cracking. James nodded and kissed the stray tears off Carlos' cheeks before pulling him into a hug.

"I-I love you too James," Carlos whispered. James looked down at him, and, not caring about the scattered people walking around them or the possibility of paparazzi, he kissed Carlos. It was a gentle kiss, but full of love and passion. When they heard cameras flashing, they separated quickly. James slid a protective arm around Carlos and flipped the paparazzi the bird. Carlos smirked and leaned into James.

"I'll bet you five bucks we'll make the front page of some magazine," Carlos said. "Either us kissing, or you flipping them off."

"Let's go with us kissing, we might as well give them a show," James teased as they walked into the office.

As Logan had predicted, it was empty. Carlos walked up to the front desk, and requested the testing for the V-chromosome. The receptionist noticed James and smiled softly.

"I just need you to fill out these forms. Instead of your usual doctor, we have an OB/GYN in the office that will do the testing for you and answer any questions you have," she said, handing them a clipboard and a pen. Carlos took the clipboard and walked over to a seat. James sat next to him in the hard, plastic chairs and looked down at the clipboard as Carlos began filling out the necessary information.

"Can I help you?" Carlos asked, quirking an eyebrow at James.

"Just memorizing your information. Carry on," he replied, waving a hand at the sheet of paper. Carlos rolled his eyes and filled out the rest of the form, handing it to the receptionist when he was done.

"You can go straight back to room 207, a nurse tech will be in with your shortly," she said, pointing down a hallway. Carlos and James made their way back to the room, James sitting in a chair, Carlos on the patient table. After a few minutes, a nurse came back, checking Carlos' vitals and asking for any allergies. James was about to answer that Carlos didn't have any, when Carlos spoke up."Actually, I'm allergic to morphine. I found that out when I went to the hospital for my appendectomy last year." James was shocked. If Carlos was allergic to morphine, childbirth was going to hurt like a mother-shucker. The nurse thanked them and told them the OB/GYN would be in soon.

"Hey, are you nervous? You know I'll be here for you, right? No matter what." James reached over and took hold of Carlos' hand.

"Gracias, Jaime. Te amo." Carlos knew James understood. He took Spanish all through middle school, and was still taking it.

"I love you too, Carlitos." He leaned in and kissed Carlos just as the door opened.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Standing in the doorway, was the OB/GYN. The first thing any logical human being would notice about her, after she had spoke, was her English accent. The next thing, would be her unusually young appearance for someone in her profession. She had short blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail a top her head, hazel eyes, and thick eyelashes. Her skin was quite pale, odd for someone living in California, with a dash of freckles over her nose.

"No," James said.

"Good to know. Now…Carlos, are you afraid of needles or large amounts of blood being removed from your system?" she asked as she began laying out not one, but _three _needles.

"Not afraid of needles and I've never had more than one blood test done at once," Carlos replied. James avoided looking at the needles and instead looked down at his feet.

"Alright then, very good. I'm Doctor Murphy by the way," she said as she set the tray of needles down next to Carlos.

"Nice to meet you," Carlos said quietly.

"Likewise. Now, would you like me to do your arms simultaneously, or one at a time?" she asked as she doused a cotton ball in iodine.

"Same time please," Carlos replied. Then, noticing James panicked expression, took his hand. "I'm the one getting stuck," he whispered.

Dr. Murphy swabbed both of his upper arms, took the needles, and stabbed them into his flesh. He yelped and watched the blood being removed from his right arm. In a few seconds, both needles were out, and band-aids were being slapped onto his arms.

"Next, I'm going to need you to lie down. Blood needs to be drawn from several areas to ensure proper scanning," she said as she prepared another cotton ball. Carlos did as she asked, and kept his head near James.

"This one hurts a bit more than the first two, because it goes into the hip. I'm going to talk, to keep your mind off of it, okay?" asked the doctor as she pulled up the left side of his shirt and pulled the left side of his pants down slightly so that she could access said body part.

"Okay," Carlos said. "Could you answer a question?"

"Yes," she said.

"You look _really_ young to be and OB/GYN."

"Not exactly a question, but I understand what you're asking. I was home-schooled most of my life, and I finished high school early," she began as she swabbed Carlos' hip and pulled the cap off the needle. "When I was 16, I began college courses, got into a nursing college when I was 17, finished college at 21, and have been doing this for four years."

The second she finished the sentence, she jabbed the needle into his hip.

"OWWWW!" Carlos screamed, grabbing onto James' hand and squeezing it in a vice-grip. "It hurts! Make it stop!" Carlos had a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, just a few more seconds! Almooost- there! All done." Dr. Murphy slowly pulled out the needle, placing it with the others on the tray. "Now, I'll be right back. The blood scan takes about an hour, so when I get back, you can ask questions about the V-chromosome, if you have any." She got up, taking the tray of needles with her, and left the room. Carlos slowly let go of James' now bruised hand.

"Sorry, James."

"It's okay, babe." James discretely rubbed his hand, trying to ease the pain. "So, what questions should we ask her?"

"Well, Logan said there were a few more signs of having it, besides the one listed in the magazine. We should ask about those, first." James nodded.

"I'll always be here for you, V-chromosome or not. I love you Carlos."

"I love you too, Jamie." They leaned in for a kiss, gentle, but passionate, just as Dr. Murphy walked back in the door.

"If I'm going to be your OB/GYN, we need to avoid making a habit of me walking in while you're kissing." She crossed her arms in a mock scolding way, and the boys just blushed, Carlos rubbing the back of his head. She smirked and sat down on her stool.

"Questions?"

"Yeah…Um, what are signs of the chromosome?" Carlos asked.

"Well, it varies from male to male, but a few of the major clues are things like inability to grow hair other than pubic and head hair, they generally have a slightly smaller build, and, one that not many people know about, is hyperactivity. Ehm…they're usually gay or bisexual, that depends on how dominant the Y chromosome is. I'm going to assume all of these fit you from the horrified expression on your faces," she said, looking between the two boys.

"That fits Carlitos here to a T," James murmured.

"Well then, at least now you hopefully won't have to deal with being shocked _if_ the test comes out positive. Any other questions?" asked Doctor Murphy as she spun around in her chair in a very un-professional way.

"If I do get pregnant…how would it…um…come out?" Carlos asked with a blush that would put a tomato to shame. The doctor couldn't help but to laugh at how awkward he sounded.

"Well, first thing you need to know about chromosome V's, is that they're like goats. And, I don't mean that in a sense that they eat everything; more so that they're prone to twins and that single babies are unusual," she said. "As for how they come out, it depends on how dominant the Y chromosome is. Sometimes, there is an extremely small vagina and cervix that usually goes unnoticed until someone trained to look for it, looks. And then of course, there's a c-section."

Carlos flinched. "C-section? Uh, that sounds kinda painful. So, if I do get pregnant...I'll probably have twins?" Carlos seemed a little nervous about that.

"Yeah, you're most prone to twins, although one in every twenty has single babies, and one in every fifty has triplets or more. Like I said, it all depends on how dominant the Y-chromosome is. You see, the definition of a male, genetically, is any individual possessing a Y-chromosome. So, when it's just the Y and X, the Y is the obvious dominant one. However, the V chromosome is part X and part Y, making it a semi-dominant gene. It can either be the dominant one, or the recessive. Looking at you, I'd guess that your V-chromosome, assuming you have one, is dominant. But, just in case, would you please remove your shirt for me?"

"What? Why should he strip?" James shifted so he was slightly in front of Carlos, a possessive position.

"Oh, relax, James, I'm not here to try to steal him from you. This is completely professional. Now, Carlos, if you would?" Carlos blushed a bit before removing his shirt. James really noticed for the first time how hairless Carlos was. Not even under his arms. And it didn't look like a good shave; it looked like there was no hair growing at all.

"Um, what are you looking for Dr. Murphy?" Carlos asked nervously.

"Please, call me Zoe. Dr. Murphy makes me feel old. Anyways, I'm checking your stats. Seeing as you have absolutely no hair on you whatsoever, I'm assuming your V-chromosome is dominant over the Y-chromosome. Now, Any other questions?"

"Um, James? Could you step outside for a minute? I'm a little embarrassed about this next question." Carlos was blushing like crazy. He had been doing that a lot lately. James was hesitant, but stepped outside, probably staying right outside the door.

"Okay, what was your question?" Zoe turned and looked at him.

"Well, I actually have a few. First, how long would the pregnancy last? Two, will I keep producing eggs like I do sperm? Three, what are the odds of me getting pregnant? And four, what does OB/GYN even stand for?" Carlos said all of this in a rush, making Zoe laugh.

"First question, it depends. Not many women carry single babies to term, forty weeks, and carrying babies to term is even less likely with multiples. But, it would last approximately 40 weeks, or ten months. Second question, that has still gone undiscovered, but most doctors guess that it lasts until mid-fifties. In most women, that's when menopause begins. Third, even more likely. I'm going to assume you don't have a period, since there's nothing in your charts and you haven't said anything, so for you to get pregnant, the sperm would simply need to enter, get into your uterus, not that difficult mind you, and through your fallopian tube to your ovary. V-chromosome men do have two ovaries, and they doesn't release eggs monthly. It releases two eggs when sperm are detected. That's why twins are common. Fourth question, it stands for Obstetrician/Gynecologist. Did I cover everything?" Zoe finished.

"Yeah…Thank you," Carlos said.

"No problem at all. Would you like me to bring James back in?" she asked, standing up. Carlos nodded in response and Zoe walked over to the door. She opened it and James stumbled in.

"We can only have babies until he's fifty? Why? I mean, if eggs are only released when sperm are detected, wouldn't he be able to keep having kids until he runs out of eggs?" James had a worried look on his face."You- you want to have babies with me?" Carlos managed. The thought that his boyfriend loved him that much...it was beautiful. He started crying a got a serious face on. He walked over to Carlos and placed a hand on his stomach, spreading his fingers out. "The only babies growing inside of you will be mine, babe, and don't you forget that." James pulled Carlos into a passionate kiss, and they could both feel the pressure building up in their pants. Zoe cleared her throat, and they pulled away from each other. Carlos looked embarrassed, but James just smirked and put an arm around Carlos' waist.

"Well, in response to your theory, that is the standpoint of most doctors studying male pregnancy cases. However, we tell patients around fifty-five because that's usually when menopause happens. Oh! And the twins wouldn't be identical, just so you know. They come from separate eggs, but for whatever reason, male-born children usually look remarkably similar, even when they are fraternal."

"Okay. I don't have any more questions. Do you James?" He just shook his head. Suddenly, the nurse from before popped her head in the door.

"Um, the blood test results are in for Carlos Garcia." She handed Zoe the test results and left.

"What do they say?" James asked, nervousness starting to show. Zoe looked down at the results before she looked up at the boys.

* * *

><p><strong>Things are getting interesting.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if these author's notes are boring you, they'll get more interesting after all the old chapters are posted. I don't own BTR.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three months later:<strong>_

Carlos sat down in James' lap, leaning back into his chest. They had been together for three months now, and they were both absolutely sure of one thing: They were in love. They didn't just love each other, they were head-over-heels in love. James wrapped his arms around Carlos' waist, pulling him even closer. They were sitting on the couch, watching the morning news. They had woken up at around seven, and had gotten ready fairly quickly.

"Jaime...would you really stay with me if I was pregnant?" James was alarmed, thinking that Carlos had slept with someone, before he noticed he still had his purity ring on.

"Of course I would, babe. Why would I leave the love of my life? Especially if he was carrying my child. When Dr. Murphy told us that the test came back positive, it only strengthened my resolve. I will never leave you. Not for anything." Carlos turned his head, so that he could look into James' eyes, but was pleasantly surprised to find himself being kissed. After their brief make-out session, Carlos made sure James was still wearing his purity ring.

He wasn't.

"You're cheating on me?" Carlos was full on crying without warning. His heart had broken, and he didn't know if he could recover from it.

"What? Babe, why would you think that? I would never, EVER, cheat on you. How could you think I'm cheating?" James tried wiping away Carlos' tears, but Carlos just pried himself out of James' grasp.

"You're not wearing your purity ring! You slept with someone else! Why, James? I thought you wanted to share your first time with me! How could you?" Carlos ran upstairs to their room, slamming the door shut. James made to run after him, but felt a firm hand on his shoulder. James looked over to see Kendall.

"You go find that ring; I'll go talk to Carlos. I know you didn't sleep with anyone, you probably just dropped it yesterday when you were swimming." James nodded, running out of the apartment while Kendall went upstairs to Carlos' room. He went to open the door, only to find it locked.

"Carlos…open the door," he said, drumming his knuckles softly onto the wood. He heard the lock click, and he walked inside. Carlos was standing by the door, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Why would he cheat on me, Kendall?" he asked, a whimper slipping through his voice. Kendall sighed and pulled him into a hug.

"Carlos, think about what you just said. When would James have cheat on you? You two are inseparable and if he lets go of you at night, you wake up. Next, James _never_ lies. How many times has he told you he loved you?" Kendall asked as he continued to hold Carlos comfortingly. Carlos sniffled and looked up at Kendall.

"At least a billion times…Oh God-Kendall-I'm an idiot. I'm a jumping-to-conclusions idiot," he said, ducking his head in shame. Kendall stepped back and sighed.

"No, you aren't. You love him so much, that you're terrified to lose him," said Kendall. Carlos groaned in annoyance.

"I should have trusted him though!" he exclaimed.

"No relationship is perfect; I know you want yours to be, but it's not. Complete trust is going to take _time_ Carlos," Kendall said, shaking the smaller boys shoulders for emphasis.

"I know! But I want to completely trust him _right now_! I don't want to lose him. I l-love him s-s-so much!" Carlos started crying fresh tears, clinging onto Kendall's frame. Kendall just held him close.

"I know how you're feeling bud. Jo and I went through this. But, we stayed strong. We helped each other, and now, when I see her kiss Jett on the show, I still trust her with all my heart. You and James will get there too. I know it. His ring probably just slipped off his finger when he was swimming yesterday." Carlos pulled back and wiped his eyes.

"I know. It's just, when I saw that he wasn't wearing it, I-" He abruptly had Kendall's hand put over his mouth.

"Hey, don't worry! James went to find it. When he gets back, you can ambush him with a make-out session, sound good?" Carlos nodded. "Good. Now, I'm going to take my hand away, but before I do, I want you to promise not to get too upset over all of this. This was your first bump in your relationship. Don't let it separate you two. I can see how much you love each other. It'll be okay. Now, you promise?" Carlos nodded, and Kendall took his hand away.

"Are you sure that he just lost it?" Carlos finished drying his tears. His eyes were puffy and red, his nose was starting to drip, and he looked like a mess.

"I'm positive. Now, let's get you cleaned up!"

Meanwhile down at the pool, James was searching the pool filters for his ring. He had already looked on the ground and in and around the lounge chair he had been sitting in yesterday.

"Wait…why would it even be in the filter? It would sink!" he muttered as he slammed the lid back onto the filter. He began scanning the bottom of the pool, but his vision kept getting warped from all the movement. He groaned and slammed his fist against the concrete. He hissed in pain when he felt the skin split from the impact. He cradled his hand to his chest as he stood up and began walking around the perimeter of the pool.

"Whatcha' looking for?"

He looked towards the sound of the voice, and saw Camille.

"Purity ring…I lost it yesterday and now Carlos thinks I cheated on him because I wasn't wearing it," he replied as he continued to scan the pool. Next thing he knew, Camille had thrown her cover-up at him, and was sliding into the pool.

"I'll check the pool for you, you ask Bitters if you can see the lost and found," she said from the water. James nodded and walked into the lobby. He walked over to the desk and tapped the bell rapidly until the infamous Reginald Bitters emerged from his office.

"What?" he asked dully.

"Lost and found?" James asked pleadingly. Bitters looked him up and down for signs of mischief, before he knelt and removed a plastic bin from beneath the desk.

"Five minutes," he said, before turning around and marching back into his office. However, James was already frantically searching the bin for any sign of his ring. James immediately dug to the bottom of the bin, ignoring all of the larger objects. He kept digging and digging, coming up with nothing, until all of a sudden, everything was thrown back in the bin and the bin was pulled away.

"Sorry Mr. Diamond, your five minutes are up," Mr. Bitters said as he put the bin back under the counter.

"Please, Mr. Bitters, give me more time! This is seriously important! If I don't find that ring, then I-"

"Wait, you're looking for a ring?" James nodded earnestly, tears starting to leak out of his eyes. "We don't put anything smaller than a baseball in the Lost and Found bin, Mr. Diamond. Everything else goes in this drawer."

Mr. Bitters motioned James to come around to the other side of the counter, pulling out his keys and unlocking the Lost and Found drawer. James shoved him aside as soon as it was open, desperately looking for the ring that could make or break his relationship.

Back in the apartment, Carlos had just finished cleaning himself up. Kendall had left after a few minutes to prepare them some lunch. Carlos would have been more concerned about that if he wasn't distraught. He was sure that James had just lost the ring, and was still faithful, but now he was afraid that he had upset James enough to make him want to end their relationship. However, he was able to hold back his tears, not wanting to look like crap when James came back.

"Carlos, the macaroni-n-cheese is ready. You want any?" Kendall poked his head into the bathroom so he would be understood, and so he could check on Carlos.

"Yeah...I'll have a little. Just let me change my shirt, it's covered in tears." He pulled out a wet section to prove his point. Kendall nodded and shut the door. Carlos turned back to the sink and splashed cold water on his face before he tugged his shirt off. He stared at his completely hairless body for a moment before he yanked on a clean blue t-shirt. He opened the bathroom door and trudged downstairs. Logan and Kendall were sitting down eating macaroni-n-cheese. He saw a bowl sitting across from them that hadn't been touched, so he sat down behind it.

"Feeling better?" Logan asked. Carlos shrugged and poked at his food.

"Sort of…I want him to come back though," he said.

"Carlos-"

"I'm not in the mood, Logan," Carlos said sharply.

"Carlos, I know it hurts, but Logan's only trying to help! You don't have to snap. I think what Logan was going to say is that James won't come back until he's able to prove to you that he's been faithful. He doesn't want you to have even the slightest hint of doubt. Am I right, Logan?" Logan nodded.

"Yeah. We all know how much you love each other, so don't lose faith in him." Logan put a supportive hand on Carlos' shoulder. Carlos shrugged away.

"I appreciate what your trying to say, but please...just don't talk to me right now." Carlos suddenly stood up. "I'll be in my room if James is looking for me. I only want to see James, nobody else." He grabbed his bowl of macaroni-n-cheese and went upstairs.

"Gosh, Carlos is really in pain right now. Do you think James will find the ring?" Logan turned to Kendall.

"I don't know, Logan...I really don't know. That ring is small, and this is a hotel. There's so many places it could be. All we can do is hope." All of a sudden, the front door flew open, and standing there, looking defeated, was James. "Hey! Did you find it?"

"Where is he?" James asked, completely disregarding the question.

"Umm, upstairs, but did you-" Before Logan could finish, James was already flying up the stairs. He ran to the bedroom door and flung it open. Sitting on the edge of the bed, crying, was Carlos. His head was buried in his hands, and he was leaning over his legs.

"I thought I told you guys to leave-" When Carlos looked up and saw James, he froze. "James. I-" He was cut off by a teary kiss from James. It was desperate, with James forcing his tongue into his mouth, mapping it out. Just when Carlos thought he would pass out from oxygen deprivation, James pulled away.

"Please believe me Carlos, I would _never_ cheat on you. Ever! Please don't leave me, I need you, I need you so much that it hurts. Please don't leave me." James went back to kissing Carlos madly, pushing him onto his back and climbing over him. When he finally pulled away, Carlos was breathing extremely hard.

"I won't leave you James. Never. I know you didn't cheat on me. I'm so sorry." Carlos pulled him down into a hug, crying into his shirt. Eventually, with James' comfort, he calmed down. "Did...did you find it?"

James looked away. "I checked everywhere...I couldn't find it. I'm so sorry Carlos. I should've noticed before."

"It's okay...we'll get you a new one tomorrow." Carlos just pulled James into a hug, and they fell asleep, cuddled in each other's arms.

Downstairs, Logan and Kendall were just watching TV and eating more macaroni, when they heard a knock on the door. Logan got up to answer it, and was pleasantly surprised to find Camille there. "Hey babe! How are you?" They both leaned in for a kiss.

"I'm fine. Listen, I actually just dropped by to drop this off." She pulled out a small wrapped package, and placed it on the counter. "I don't know what it is; it was just in front of my apartment. There was a note that said 'for James', so I brought it here. Give it to him when you see him, okay?" She gave Logan one last kiss before leaving.

"What'd she bring?" Kendall asked, cocking his head so that he could try and see what Logan was holding. Logan shook the package and heard something small rattle against the thin paper.

"From the sound of it, James' ring," he said, setting it on the table. "Think I should put it in their room, or just wait?"

"Put it in their room," replied Kendall as he turned his attention back to the TV. Logan nodded in response and jogged upstairs. He walked down the hallway to James and Carlos' bedroom and opened the door. He couldn't help but to smile at their sleeping forms. James had his arms wrapped protectively around Carlos, whilst Carlos was facing James and had his head snuggled into James' chest and had his fingers wound into James' hair. Logan rested the package on one of the bedside tables in a place he knew it would be seen when the two sleeping boys awoke.

Carlos was suddenly uncomfortable in his sleep. He wasn't sure why. He had been nice and warm, snuggled in James' arms. Now, he was cold. He groggily opened his eyes to see why he wasn't being snuggled. James was sitting on the edge of the bed, his back turned to Carlos, looking at something in his hands.

"Jamie?" Carlos had to pause to yawn. "What are you doing? Why aren't you holding me?" James continued to ignore him. "James?" Carlos was a little confused as to why James wouldn't look at him. "James!" James slowly turned around.

"Ew! Carlos, why the heck are you in my bed?" James suddenly stood up.

"What do you mean? We were snuggling." James made a disgusted look.

"Why the heck would I snuggle you? I want to be snuggling my girlfriend." Carlos felt his world starting to crack at the edges.

"Your...what?"

"My girlfriend! Why would I want to snuggle with anyone else? Especially my disgusting bisexual 'best friend'?" James put air quotes around best friend. Carlos felt the tears running down his face, but he couldn't turn away.

"J-James, what are you talking about? We've been dating for-" James cut him off.

"Date _you_? Why on earth would I date _you_? I don't know what game you're playing, Carlos, but it's gotta stop. I never want to see you're ugly face _again_!" At the end of his heartbreaking tirade, he shoved Carlos off of the bed.

Carlos woke up in tears, bolting upright and letting out a heartbroken scream, turning into a sob. His sad crying woke up James.

James looked at Carlos, slightly confused until he processed that Carlos was in fact bawling his eyes out.

"Carlos?" James said quietly. Carlos didn't say a word, he simply choked on the sobs emitting from his mouth. James scrunched his eyebrows together in concern and pulled the smaller boy to his chest. "Sweetie…tell me what 's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Carlos took a shaky breath and kept his arms tucked up against his own chest. James began rocking him side to side and rubbing his back. Once Carlos thought he had calmed down enough to talk, he did so.

"I had a bad dream," he whispered.

"What about?" James asked in the same tone.

"You…you left me. You had a girlfriend and you said I was disgusting because I was bisexual," Carlos said. James stopped swaying side to side and rubbing Carlos' back.

"Carlos…honey, look at me," James said. Carlos refused to look up, so James took his face in his hands and stared straight into his eyes. "I love you. I love you, and only you. I will never leave you. I will never break your heart. If I were to say you were disgusting for being bisexual, well, not only would I be a hypocrite, but I would also be telling the biggest lie on the planet. You're gorgeous. You're handsome, you're beautiful, and you're mine. The only reason you'll die without me, is if I'm taken from the world by something that isn't in my control. Understand?"

Carlos was speechless, tears of absolute ecstasy filling his eyes. In response, he tackled James in a desperate kiss, plunging his tongue into the other boys mouth. James was unable to move, being straddled by Carlos and having the hands previously on his lover's face, being held just above his head on the mattress. He kissed back with just as much fervor and love, trying to prove his love to Carlos through that one kiss. Both boys felt a growing problem in their pants, which were far too tight for comfort. Not wanting to let go of James' hands, Carlos ground himself into James through their pants, making both moan in pleasure. This continued on for several minutes, never going further, but never lessening in their intensity.

"So, I take it you two have completely made up?" Both boys snapped their attention to the door, seeing a smirking Logan.

"Would you mind? Kinda having the hottest, most loving moment of my life here!" James did his best to gesture to what was going on, still having his hands pinned by a blushing Carlos.

"Yeah, I could see that. I actually came up here to see if you got the package and if you wanted dinner."

"Package? What package?" Carlos asked, losing his blush. He started to climb off of James, only to be stopped by James bringing his knees up. Carlos got the message: they weren't done yet.

"The package on the dresser. I think you'll like it. Mama Knight said come down for dinner when you're ready." Logan rolled his eyes as he left the room.

"Well…that killed the moment," Carlos muttered. James shrugged and wiggled his hips under Carlos.

"Come ooon…skinny jeans are making this painful," James moaned as he ground slightly into Carlos. The smaller boy released his boyfriends hands and dropped down to kiss him. Before his lips could make contact however, James had flipped him onto his back and begun to attack his neck. Carlos brought his hands up to James hair and knotted his fingers into the lush brown locks. After a short moment, Carlos found his hands pinned beside his head and James kissing his face and lips with as much ferocity as he could, without taking things too far. Carlos kissed back and slid his legs around James' hips.

After several passionate minutes, both boys could feel their hormones increasing and knew that they needed to stop, or lose their clothes and do the deed.

They went with former.

James pulled away from Carlos and lay down next to him. Carlos rolled over onto his side and rested his head on James' chest. He opened his mouth to speak, but noticed the package nestled on the bedside table. He leaned over James and picked it up. He settled himself onto James' chest before examining the package.

"It's for you," Carlos said, handing him the packet.

James took the package, pulling on the yarn that held it closed. Once the fabric wrappings fell away, he saw a folded piece of paper rubber-banded onto a jewelry box. Taking the note out, James unfolded it and started to read out loud.

"James, you don't know me, but I know you. I'm a fan of Big Time Rush, and I think it's amazing that you and Carlos are together." Carlos blushed a bit at that point. "I saw you the other day when you were getting out of the pool. While you were drying your hair, your ring fell off your finger and into the pool. I was the one who jumped in and accidentally splashed you, although, you left before I could come back up for air and apologize. Anyways, I dove in to get your ring for you. I was just in time. A few more seconds and the ring would've gone down the drain. It was completely unharmed. I went to give it back to you, but I have no idea which apartment you guys live in, so I kept a look out for you. You didn't come back to the pool. So, when I heard you say you were looking for it, I went to Camille's apartment and left it there. I hope you and Carlos are still together after this. Carlos, if you're reading this, just know that James isn't a cheater. He's completely faithful. Anyways, here's your ring back. From: a secret friend." James quickly dropped the note and opened the box. Sitting there, looking brand new, was his purity ring. "I can't believe it."

"Oh my God, James, I'm so sorry! I should've believed you from the beginning." Carlos pulled his stunned boyfriend into a tight hug. "Can I-...can I put it back on you?" James just nodded numbly. Carlos slowly slipped it back on James' finger. "I love you Jamie...so much."

"I love you too Carlitos." James pulled Carlos into one last kiss. "Now, c'mon, let's go eat. I'm starving!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. We had some good times with this one. :) I don't own BTR.**

* * *

><p>James had no doubt in his mind whatsoever. Carlos was the one. The ultimate. The one put on the planet for him. How could he not see it before? How could he have been so blind to the beauty and perfection that he had lived with for most of his life? Carlos' smile, his body, his behavior, his eyes, his stunts, his...everything! Everything about him drew James in. And, James wanted to scream to the world that Carlos was the only one for him. Although, that might not be possible, so James was going with the next best thing. They were still too young for marriage, and he didn't know if he could take a long engagement, so he used the best solution there was. Promise rings. He was planning to keep Carlos busy all day so that he could get the rings, the problem was: How?<p>

"James? Are you done in there? Some of us would like to shower BEFORE it's time to go back to bed." Logan was pounding angrily on the door. James had a stroke of inspiration, jerking open the door before pulling Logan in, despite the fact that James was only wearing a towel.

How, you might ask again? Like this.

"Do you think you could keep Carlos away from me for the rest of the day?" Logan opened his eyes so wide; James was worried that his eyelids might never be able to lower themselves again.

"WHAT?"

"Shut up! I don't want him to hear…I need you to keep him entertained while I go out and get something…something important," James said.

"…What?" Logan asked.

"I love Carlos. He's my world and I can't imagine being with anyone but him. That's why I need to keep him busy while I go and buy promise rings," James said. Logan quirked an eyebrow and looked at him.

"I'll keep him busy, if I can leave," he said. James rolled his eyes and took a step back.

"My amazing abs making you question your sexuality?" he asked, smirking. He rolled his eyes and left the bathroom.

As he closed the door, Logan let out a small murmur. "Maybe a little."

In James' and Carlos' bedroom, Carlos opened his eyes and stretched like a cat on his sheets. Somehow, when James got out of bed in the morning, Carlos would manage to weasel his way out of the sheets, and end up on top of them.

"That was a good night's sleep. I wonder if Jaime is done in the shower." Carlos got up, scratching his bare chest. he looked down, once again noticing the lack of hair. "Why me? Why do I have to be different? Why do I have to be hairless? It makes me feel so...naked."

"Well, I certainly don't mind." Carlos snapped his head up to see James standing, smirking in the doorway. He was already fully dressed and ready. Carlos blushed at his comment. "You look good with bed head."

"Is it long enough for that already?" Somehow, James had convinced Carlos to grow his hair out. It was now long enough to cover his ears, and started to fall over his eyebrows. His bangs were longer than the rest of his hair. "I need a haircut."

"No!" Carlos was surprised by the sudden fearful, panicked look on James' face. "Your hair is so beautiful, don't cut it off! I love being able to grab a fistful when we're making out!" Carlos blushed. James never felt awkward talking about kissing, hugging, holding hands, or any other things couples did. He always sounded proud that he could do those things with Carlos. Talking about those things just made Carlos blush and stammer.

"Could I least trim my bangs?" he asked, ducking his head to try to hide his blush. James walked over and sat down behind him.

"As long as you promise not to get rid of the rest of this," James said, knotting his fingers into Carlos' hair and tugging on it.

"And how would I do that?" Carlos asked, tilting his head back and resting it on James' shoulder.

"Seal it with a kiss?" he suggested. Carlos shrugged in response, so James kissed him softly. "If you want to, why don't you go get them trimmed today? I have some errands I have to run…"

James trailed off and looked down at Carlos. He was looking at him quizzically, but nodded slowly.

"I'm going to go get ready; are you leaving soon?" he asked.

"I'm going to eat, and then I need to get going," James replied. Carlos stuck out his lower in a pout and made puppy-dog eyes at James.

"What are you going to get?" he asked. James smirked and touched his forehead to Carlos'.

"I can't tell you. But, I promise you'll like it."

"You promise?" James nodded. "Okay. Will you at least wait to eat with me?"

"Why don't we eat first, then you can get cleaned up. Alright?" Carlos nodded, turning himself around in James' grasp, pulling them tightly together.

"You're so good to me Jaime...I love you so much. Promise you'll never hurt me?" James chuckled at his word choice. This wouldn't be the only thing he would be promising today.

"I promise. And, I love you too. I'm in love with you. You're my world. So, what would my Carlitos like for breakfast?" James kissed Carlos gently before stepping away and heading into the kitchen.

"Ummm, pancakes with syrup traps?" Carlos sat down at the island, picking a few grapes out of a bowl.

"Some what?" James started giggling. Where did Carlos come up with this stuff?

"Waffles, silly! Waffles! Do we have any?"

"Yeah. You want Eggo?" Carlos nodded, so James opened the freezer, bending over to reach the waffles. Carlos eyed James hungrily, loving the way James' pants hugged his body in just the right way.

"You know, James, you should wear skin-tight pants more often." James straightened up, holding the waffles. He leaned over the counter, eyes heavily lidded with lust."Why? Did you like the view?"

"Would I have brought it up if I didn't?" Carlos replied, smirking. James rolled his eyes and turned around to pop the waffles into the toaster. He turned back to Carlos and looked at him.

"When we do have kids, what do you think they'll look like?" he asked, resting his chin in his hands.

"Uh…" Carlos said. He was a bit taken a back at the sudden question. "I don't know…they'll probably have skin a little lighter than mine, dark hair, and brown, maybe hazel eyes…"

"Why a maybe on the hazel?" James asked.

"I think hazel is recessive, and brown is dominant," Carlos replied, spinning around on the barstool.

"So you think our kids will have your gorgeous eyes?" James asked, stepping around the counter and grabbing Carlos around the waist.

"Or yours," Carlos replied, blushing at the compliment.

"Well, we should have more than one pair, just to see." James smirked suggestively. Carlos blushed even more.

"James! We haven't even had our first time yet. Let's wait to have kids. I don't want to hurt our chances at a good life by being bogged down with a teenage pregnancy." Carlos leaned onto James and kissed him. James immediately kissed back, pulling Carlos against him. The kiss grew deeper and deeper, until Carlos was being pushed back against the counter, wrapping his hands in James' hair. James reached under Carlos' shirt, feeling around his boyfriend's nipples. Carlos gasped and pulled away, realizing where their activities were heading. "Umm, maybe you should get back to making those waffles."

Carlos didn't wait for an answer, pulling away to the other side of the counter and sitting down.

"Carlos?" James averted his eyes in shame.

"Yes, James?"

"I'm sorry...I know we should slow things down a little, and I will if you tell me, but I feel like you're my soul mate! I feel like I can do anything with you without regrets. You just make me so...happy. Horny. Excited. Sexy, calm, hyper, warm, all those good feelings. I think you're the one who's meant for me. I love you so much! Please, believe me when I say that I know I should wait, and I'll slow down when you say slow down..."

"Why are you quoting our songs?" Carlos asked. They had recorded 'I Know You Know' shortly after the incident with the purity rings.

"Well...Gustavo didn't come up with it."

"WHAT?" Carlos was shocked. Gustavo stole the song?

"He got it from me...I wrote it about you. That's why I was looking at you the whole time we were recording it. I was singing to you." James blushed in embarrassment. He couldn't believe he'd actually told Carlos that he'd written the song. It was supposed to be a secret for when the album came out. In the information packet, it listed James as the composer, and he'd dedicated it to Carlos.

Carlos stared at his boyfriend with a combined look of shock and pride. "You wrote it…for me?"

James nodded and came around to where Carlos was standing. He pecked his cheek and turned around to grab the waffles, which had been sitting in the toaster for several minutes.

"What do you want on yours?" James asked, stuffing part of a dry waffle into his mouth. Carlos wrinkled his nose up and stuck his tongue out.

"How do you eat fiber plus whole-grain waffles, without anything on them? I'll have butter though," he said. James shrugged and began buttering the Latino's waffles. Carlos threw his hands into the air and dropped to his knees.

"Why? Why must he eat dry waffles? Wh-" He was cut off when James stuffed his buttered waffle into his mouth.

"Be a good boy and eat your butter," James said, pulling Carlos to his feet.

"Mphph-uh" Carlos mumbled around his waffle.

"Babe, don't talk with your mouth full. I love you exactly the way you are, but that's one thing that'll have to change." James pecked Carlos' cheek, causing Carlos to swallow his mouthful. "Now, what did you say?"

"I said, 'Thank you'. So, what will I do after I get my hair cut? I don't want to do nothing all day!" Carlos pouted.

"That, my friend, is where we come in." Carlos and James turned to see Logan dragging a sleepy looking Kendall by the ear. "We are your official boredom-relievers for the day...although, it's usually like that everyday."

"Oh, okay. James, did you make them do this?" Carlos gave James a suspicious look that James couldn't help but think was hot.

"Well, I asked, not made, Logan do it. I guess he just dragged Kendall into it."

"Pretty much..." Kendall muttered, still looking half-asleep. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Kendall, Jo's here...and she's wearing a bikini," Logan whispered in a singsong voice. Kendall's eyes snapped wide open, and he started looking around madly.

"WHERE?" Logan couldn't help himself when he fell to the ground, laughing until he cried.

"Let it be known that I hate you, Logan," Kendall said as he glared down at Logan.

"Common sense might have helped you there…," Carlos said, stuffing the rest of his waffle into his mouth. Kendall gave him a 'what the heck?' look, and turned to James for an answer.

"I think what he meant was the fact that Jo very rarely walks around in a bikini. She's usually wearing a cover-up or one of your shirts," James explained. He glanced over at the clock on the microwave and frowned.

Carlos looked up at him and stuck out his lip. "You need to leave now, don't you?"

James nodded and kissed his boyfriends head. "I'll be back a little while after lunch, okay?"

"Okay…," Carlos said, nodding sadly.

James leaned in and kissed Carlos' cheek. "Hey, now, it's alright! I promise, the surprise will make it all better! Now, I gotta go. Logan, you know what to do. Kendall, find out from Logan. Carlos, stay beautiful, okay babe?" Carlos nodded and James gave him one last kiss before running out the door.

"It hurts when he's gone...like the world is a little dimmer." Carlos bowed his head. Seeing as he had his back turned to Kendall and Logan, they didn't see that he was starting to tear up.

"Alright. Well, why don't you go get cleaned up while Kendall and I eat breakfast, alright?" Carlos just nodded, keeping his head down as he left the room.

"So, do we have any bacon?" Kendall asked, a certain excitement overcoming him.

"Not since that incident five months ago! Your Mom doesn't trust you to wait for your breakfast." Logan started laughing all over again.

"Hey!"

"Well it's true!" Logan shot back. Kendall rolled his eyes and grabbed a bowl and a bow of Cap'n Crunch.

"Was Carlos crying when he went upstairs?" he asked. Logan shrugged and grabbed a small skillet to make an omelet "I think he was. James' surprise better make him over-the-moon happy."

"It definitely will," Logan said, smiling.

"You know what it is?"

Logan nodded and grinned. "Promise rings."

Kendall smirked and took a bite of his cereal. "I can't say I'm surprised. Although, it did take him a while…"

Logan facepalmed and chuckled. "And when did you think it would happen?"

"After a month honestly."

Logan facepalmed again. It was going to be a _looong_ day. Carlos, meanwhile, was sitting on the toilet, sniffling. He couldn't understand why he was crying though. It just seemed like the world was going to end without James there next to him. Even with his beloved helmet on, he didn't feel safe unless he was in James' arms.

"Why am I such a love stricken fool? Why do I have to be so dependant on his presence?" Carlos quietly continued to sob. He shrank back into his thoughts, not even noticing when a half an hour had gone by...or an hour...or two.

"CARLOS! C'MON, MAN, HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE SOMEONE TO GET READY? I GOTTA BRUSH MY TEETH!" Carlos' head snapped up, realizing that three hours had passed since he entered the bathroom. His eyes were puffy and red, his nose was running, and his hair was a mess where he had run his hands through it. Hequickly wiped his face and blew his nose, before popping his head out the door, avoiding Katie's gaze. "Sorry, Katie, just got a little distracted." He pushed past her before sheeven had a chance to process what had happened.

"Is Carlos just now finishing in the bathroom?" Kendall asked, walking up behind his sister. He and Logan had already gotten cleaned up, using the bathroom off the kitchen.

"Yeah...I think he is."

Kendall frowned and looked at Carlos' closed bedroom door. He heard the dresser doors slamming open and shut and Carlos jumping around as he hopped into his pants. He watched Katie brush her teeth for a millisecond, before he walked over to the door and knocked.

A faint reply came from behind the door. "Yeah?"

"Can I come in buddy?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Carlos said, opening the door. "I know what you're going to ask. I'm fine."

"I'm not going to bug you about it. Instead, how about I tell you it's been three hours and I don't think James will be too much longer. Let's go get your bangs cut, okay?" Kendall said, smiling.

"How much longer?" Carlos asked, his face lighting up. Kendall laughed at his friends' selective hearing.

"An hour and a half or so."

Carlos groaned. "That's almost as long as before!" Kendall chuckled.

"Only half the time. It'll fly by, I promise!" Kendall held out his hand.

"Okay…" Carlos took a firm hold before allowing himself to be pulled up.

Meanwhile, James was at the Jared's store in the local mall. He was browsing the ring collection when one of the women working there walked up to him.

"Hello sir! Are you looking for something for your girlfriend? If so-"

"Boyfriend. I'm looking for a _very special_ something for my boyfriend. Do you have any suggestions for promise rings?" James expected her to be flustered since he said boyfriend, but she took it in stride.

"Certainly! But, do you have a picture of you two together? Certain rings go best with certain people." James nodded and took out a photo of James holding his arm around Carlos' waist at one of the local amusement parks. He gave it to her hesitantly and watched her look it over.

"Hmm…simple, traditional, but masculine at the same time?" she asked.

"That sounds good," James said, nodding. The woman smiled and handed him back the photo.

"Follow me."

He followed her around the counter to a display of rings. There were flashy rings with huge diamonds set in the middle, thin silver bands, woven rings, and more simple rings with a depth carved into them or a colored stripe circling it.

"See anything you like?" the woman asked, taking in James' searching expression.

"I like the one with the vine design," he said, tapping the glass over said ring after a moments pause. The women reached her hand into the case and held the ring out to him so that he could examine it more closely. He held the dark silver ring in his palm and rolled it over in his palm. The vines intertwined and wove in and out of each other in a gorgeous design. He nodded and smiled. "This is the one."

Carlos had just gotten back from the barbershop. His hair was essentially the same; his bangs were just shorter by about a half an inch.

"Kendall, how long until James gets back?" Carlos had been pacing all over the place since they had gotten back. He hated waiting, especially since James wasn't there to hold him.

"I don't know. I tried calling him, but his phone's off. Sorry Carlitos." Kendall put a hand on Carlos' shoulder to try to reassure him. It didn't work. Carlos went right back to pacing. Suddenly, the door opened up, James walking in with his hands in his pockets.

"James!" Carlos tackled James in a hug, pressing his lips to his boyfriend's. James, although surprised, kissed back, his eyes sliding shut as he moaned into the kiss. He didn't pull away until he felt something wet trailing onto his face. Opening his eyes, he saw Carlos was crying.

"What's the matter babe?" Carlos just leaned his head into James' shoulder.

"I hate it when you're not here with me. I wish you'd stay with me forever." James saw this as the perfect opportunity to show Carlos the surprise. He slid his hand into his pocket and removed the white jewelry box.

"If you'll do me the honor of accepting this promise ring-" he flipped the box open-"I think that could be arranged."

Carlos stared down at the ring resting in the box and then back up at James. "Did you really need to ask?"

"It always helps," James replied, sliding the ring onto Carlos finger. Once it was on, he kissed Carlos with as much passion and love that could be put into a single kiss.

"I need to get you one," Carlos said as pulled back, gasping for air.

"Already taken care of," James replied in a whisper as he pulled out an identical box. He handed it to Carlos and watched him open it.

"I love you Jaime," Carlos whispered, sliding the ring onto James' finger.

Kendall looked over at Logan and smirked. "If we were to 'awww' really loudly, do you think they would kill us?"

"One way to find out," Logan replied with an identical smirk. The two boys nodded at each other and turned back to their friends.

"_AWWWWWWWW_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review. Things will get better soon.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**It's at times like these that I really miss Zoe...I don't own BTR.**

* * *

><p>"James, will you at least tell me where we're going!" Carlos exclaimed.<p>

"Heck no! That would ruin it," he replied, glancing over at his blindfolded boyfriend before returning his eyes to the road. Today was the couple's six-month anniversary and James wanted the evening to be special. For him, that meant blinding Carlos until they arrived at their destination. Carlos pouted and turned towards James.

"Can you give me a hint, and I'll guess?" Carlos asked. James smirked and thought.

"It's a place a lot of people love, but others are scared of," he said, fully aware that Carlos would never be able to guess.

"Um…amusement park?"

"Nope."

"Fair?"

"No."

"Thrill park?"

"It doesn't include roller coasters," James said, jerking the wheel to the right and taking their exit. He came to a stop in front of a traffic light, and Carlos' hands shot to the blindfold to try to remove it. "Oh no you don't, Babe. Not yet. Almost there."

"Pero, novio! Quiero verlo-" James cut him off with a kiss.

"In English please." Carlos let out a deep sigh, crossing his arms in impatience.

"I just want to see where we're going...why are you being mean to me? I thought you loved me!" James just laughed.

"Of course I do, Babe, but I want to surprise you! Can't you let me give this one thing to you?"

"You give me too much! The promise rings, the gifts, the nice dates. I feel like I'm not putting anything into this relationship. Why can't you let me do things for you?" Carlos pouted even more, his voice starting to quaver.

"You do plenty of things for me," James said quietly as he slid his hand into Carlos'. "You let me love you. You let me tell you I love you. You let me hold you, cuddle you, call you mine. You let me _kiss you_. Carlos, you make me happy. If I'm feeling upset, all I have to do is look at you and I'm instantly happy."

Carlos bit his lip and turned his head to face his boyfriend. "I still feel like I'm not doing enough," he whispered.

James sighed and pulled into a parking space. He looked over at Carlos and slid over to untie the blindfold. He pulled it off and smiled when Carlos blinked rapidly at the sudden light change. "You're doing the perfect amount."

Carlos stuck out his lower lip and turned to look in front of him to see where they where. "Um…James? What is there to be scared of at the beach?"

"Sharks…riptides…jellyfish," James replied, as he opened his door and looked up at the sky.

"People are weird," Carlos murmured as he hopped out of the car and watched James remove a cooler from the trunk. "A picnic on the beach?"

"With an amazing sunset," James said, slinging the cooler strap over his shoulder. Carlos took a minute to look at the view.

"Yeah...it really is." After helping James remove the last of their things from the trunk, they made their way to a nice spot on the strangely empty beach. They laid the blanket out, just out of the way of the lapping waves of the high tide. James dropped the cooler on the blanket in front of them, and sat down. He patted the spot next to him, and Carlos sat beside him, resting his head on his boyfriend's arm. James removed an insulated Tupperware container and two forks from the cooler and set it on the blanket.

"Can I feed you?" Carlos asked suddenly. James looked down at him and couldn't help but to smile at the begging smile Carlos was giving him.

"Anything for you," he said, handing Carlos a fork and letting the other one drop to the blanket. Carlos smiled and popped the lid of the Tupperware container. James leaned his head back onto Carlos' lap, closing his eyes and enjoying the atmosphere.

"You know...I really like this beach. We should come here more often. What do you think, Babe?" James opened his eyes to see that Carlos had some cantaloupe stuck on a plastic fork.

"I think that you need to open up so that I can feed you, mi amor." Carlos lowered the fork to James' mouth, which James happily accepted. After thoroughly chewing and swallowing, Carlos swooped down for a kiss. "I love you so much, Jaime. Let me start doing more for you, please?" Just as James was about to reply, Carlos captured his lips in another passionate kiss. They kept going until they were both panting for breath, both with a rather noticeable problem in between their legs.

"Okay...you can do more for me...one thing being make-out sessions like that." Carlos beamed.

"I knew that would work." They spent the rest of their time on the beach feeding each other, swimming, and enjoying the sunset. When the sun had fallen well below the horizon and it was becoming difficult to see clearly, the two began to collect their things. As they were folding the blanket, Carlos spoke up.

"What do you want to do when we get home?"

"What do you want to do?" James replied, taking the blanket and flipping it over its final fold

"I asked first."

"Fine…hmm…we could watch a cheesy romance movie?"

"Like...?"

"Uh…_Titanic_!"

Carlos just laughed. "Sure. Why not? I love that movie!" James and Carlos laughed as they finished packing everything up. Getting into the car, they held each other's hands, not saying anything the whole ride home. They didn't need to. After James pulled into the parking lot, they retrieved their things from the trunk, and made their way to 2J. Carlos opened the door for James, who had somehow been forced into carrying everything.

"Whatever happened to doing things for me, huh?" James set everything on the ground as soon as he was in the door.

"I am doing things for you." Carlos grabbed James' hand and pulled him over to the couch, pushing him into a seat. "I have some popcorn in the microwave, I have the movie loading for us, and I'm about to give you a shoulder massage." As Carlos sneaked behind him, James started to panic. Carlos had a tendency to be very rough when he should be gentle.

"Carlos, wai-" James was stopped by the feeling of Angel's hands on his shoulders, releasing all of his tension and pain. He sighed in contentment and rolled his shoulders under Carlos' hands. He actually whined when Carlos got up to get the popcorn. Carlos smirked as he returned with the bowl of popcorn and sat behind James.

"Ruuub," James whined as he wiggled his shoulders. Carlos went back behind the couch, just as the movie began, to continue rubbing James' shoulders. "How's that feel, Jaime?" Carlos asked huskily. Seeing James melt underneath his hands was turning him on immensely.

"It's, oh, so good! How did you get, ugh, so good at this?" James continued to whimper and groan, feeling completely refreshed.

"Practice, Jaime, practice. How do you think Logan stayed so calm when he pulled all-night study sessions?" James suddenly stiffened.

"Logan? You were massaging Logan?"

"Yeah, why?" Carlos asked innocently before suddenly being pulled over the back of the couch and into James' lap. "James, what's the matter?" James suddenly started making out with Carlos, shocking the Latino into opening his mouth, which James took full advantage of. Carlos was shocked at the sudden piece of flesh being shoved down his throat, but after a few seconds, he slid his own tongue into James' mouth.

"James…," he said, trying to pull back, only to have James re-connect their lips. "James!"

The young man in question stopped when Carlos snapped, and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Yes?"

"James…are you jealous over the fact that I gave Logan a massage? And, if you start kissing me to avoid the question, I won't kiss you for a week."

James' eyes bugged out at the mere _idea_ of not being able to kiss Carlos. "In a sense…"

"You were jealous."

"Well, why wouldn't I be? I mean, you massaging another guy? That's a lot of physical contact, and I-" James was cut off by Carlos kissing him passionately.

"I love you James. You! Nobody else. Honestly, I didn't perfect my massage until about a month ago. You're the first one to get my best. And you'll be the only to get it, alright?" James just nodded, too dumbfounded to speak.

"So...do you want to watch the movie, or go back to making out?" James asked with a hopeful voice. Carlos just chuckled, pecked James on the cheek, and got situated to watch the movie.

"I'd actually like to watch it. It is really good." As Carlos leaned onto James for comfort, there was an unspoken agreement to stay silent.

The only time they stopped watching was when Carlos got up to put the second disc in the DVD player. They were still silent the entire time, until the credits started rolling across the screen. James was starting to nod off from the music when he felt Carlos trembling underneath him.

"Babe? Are you...crying?"

"No," Carlos said as he sniffled and wiped his eyes. Noticing the doubting look James was giving him, he stopped trying. "Yes…"

"Awww!" James cooed. He couldn't help but find it sweet that the smaller was brought to tears by the movie. Carlos buried his face into James' chest and groaned.

"Thanks for making it embarrassing," he mumbled. James frowned and looked down at him.

"It's not embarrassing…it's sweet," he said, tilting Carlos' head up. He smiled and kissed him softly. Carlos instantly kissed back and shifted himself so that he was straddling his lover. James instinctively brought his hands up to clutch Carlos' hips.

James deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms completely around Carlos' waist, Carlos wrapping his arms around James' neck. They kept going at it, pulling away only when absolutely necessary for breath, then going right back in. James eventually moved his hands down, feeling up Carlos' butt. Carlos just moaned, tightening his grip before unconsciously grinding up against James. James gasped, squeezing Carlos' butt as a reflex. James looked at Carlos lustfully, knowing that he just couldn't hold back anymore.

"Bedroom. Now." Carlos just nodded, tightening his grip as James stood up, and wrapping his legs around his waist. Once they were in the safety of their bedroom, James clicked the lock and dropped Carlos on the bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" James asked quickly as he yanked his shirt off. Carlos finished removing his own shirt before nodding. James was on top of him in the blink of an eye, sucking and licking every exposed patch of skin. He left a mark every few inches, until Carlos brought his knee up to his hip and flipped over on top of him.

He slid down so that his bottom was directly over James' prominent erection. He began to wiggle his hips the slightest bit, earning a needy moan in response. Carlos smirked and undid James' belt.

"I'm gonna make this the best night of your life, Jaime." Carlos whispered seductively as he bent over to kiss James.

"And I'll make it the best night of yours." James returned the kiss, the pressure between each of their legs increasing. Before either one could remember where they were or what they were doing, they were well on their way to becoming a permanent part of each other.

* * *

><p><strong>FYI, I'm writing an M rated fic that details their night...yes, it's a lemon. I don't know when it'll be ready, but I'll let you know in an author's note when it is. Please review.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Pretty short chapter...I don't own BTR.**

* * *

><p>James woke up, spooned against Carlos. He blinked a few times to try and clear the fuzziness his sleepy eyes were creating at the edges of his vision. He shifted slightly, and his eyes shot open as the contents of the night previous flooded back to him. He smiled, but then frowned slightly. He couldn't remember using protection, just pure love and bliss.<p>

"Carlos," he whispered, directly into his ear. Carlos opened his eyes a crack and smiled.

"Hi," he said, the grin not faltering for a second.

James couldn't help but take a moment to appreciate the beauty that was Carlos. He took in Carlos' body, loving every inch of it, realizing that Carlos was his, and he was Carlos', in every way possible. Then, he sank back into reality.

"Carlos...did we...use a condom last night?" James asked nervously.

"No, but we're both virgins, so why-" Then realization started to shine in his eyes. "Oh my God...do you think that I could be-?" Tears started to form in his eyes, showing just how scared he was.

"I don't know, Babe...I don't know. But, let's not worry about that. Right now, it's just you and me." He started to lean in for a kiss when a loud shout interrupted them.

"BOYS, TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" They both just groaned.

"Let's get dressed and get down there before they suspect anything, alright?" Carlos nodded, starting to roll out of bed. James went to follow him when he noticed Carlos'...member. He honestly never would have guessed that a boy so small would be so...big!

He shook his head slightly and slid out of bed. He pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a wife-beater, not wanting to get dressed before showering. He looked behind him to watch Carlos step slowly into his cotton pants. Once he was ready, James took his hand and the two walked downstairs.

As they entered the kitchen, they earned a knowing look from Mama Knight as she set their plates down. Carlos blushed and sat down carefully. He winced at the pain circulating through his lower half, but tried to conceal it. The night before had most definitely been, in a word, amazing. But the aftereffects? Not so much. He began picking at his eggs, moving them around the plate and cutting them up into tiny pieces, but never taking a bite. He was to anxious thinking over what could have just been created inside of him. He remembered being told by Dr. Murphy that if he did have unprotected sex, the soonest he would be able to take a pregnancy test to find out, would be two weeks after. If he didn't die of anxiety by then, he would be amazed.

Looking across the table, Carlos could see that James was being rather gentle with his rear end as well. Carlos smirked, knowing that he had been able to please James in multiple ways. He himself was pleased that James wasn't picky about who got what part. They were complete equals in their relationship.

"So, boys, did any of you do anything interesting last night?" Mama Knight asked with a smirk. Carlos bent his head down to hide his blush, but James spoke right up.

"Yep! I took Carlos on a romantic date to the beach, and then we watched the Titanic. Pretty nice evening, if I do say so myself. "James leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head and smiling pointedly at Carlos.

"Oh, how nice! And, after the movie?" It was Mama Knight's turn to smile pointedly."We went to bed." James obviously wasn't going down without a fight. Mama Knight frowned, but only for a second.

"Well, alright then. Logan, Kendall? How about you two?" Carlos had been too preoccupied to notice that Kendall and Logan were making a point of not looking at each other.

"Nothing really. Watched some TV and then went to bed," Logan said. To his surprise, Mama Knight seemed to believe his lie. He looked back down at his food and stuffed half a piece of toast into his mouth. He was not in the mood to talk about last night. _At all._ He had…figured out something last night, though it probably wasn't in the best possible way.

He had just gotten home from a date with Camille. Thing was, he didn't feel that usual spark. There was something else he was looking for. The problem was, he had no idea what it was. Sitting on the couch was Kendall, talking on the phone.

"Jo, I really am sorry...I know, I should've told you, but I-...yes, I know. I hope you can forgive me…can't we still be friends?" With a gasp, Logan realized that Kendall was breaking up with Jo. "I'll understand if you hate me...glad to hear it. So, we'll meet up tomorrow for some apology smoothies...great. See you then." Hanging up the phone, Kendall turned to see Logan standing there, a wide eyed expression on his face. "Oh, hey Logan!"

"You broke up with Jo?"

"Yeah," Kendall said. "How was your date?"

"Fine," Logan replied as he sat down next to the blonde. "Why did you…end it?"

Kendall looked away and tried not to blush. Seeing James and Carlos so happy together the past few months had caused him to question his own sexuality, and opened his eyes. He liked Logan Mitchell. Of that, he was absolutely sure.

"I guess it was because I lost my feelings for her, and I wanted to end it before I hurt her. She understood. Actually, she's glad that I ended it before I started going after someone else." Logan was flabbergasted.

"But you guys seemed so serious." Logan pouted in frustration. He didn't know it, but that pout was one of the things that attracted Kendall to Logan.

"We were, but...she was partially wrong. I wasn't chasing after someone else, but I did have feelings for someone else." Kendall turned his head away slightly, trying to hide his blush. What he was planning was risky, and it could ruin his friendship with Logan.

"Oh, so who's the lucky girl?" Logan started to smirk when Kendall turned around and planted his lips firmly against Logan's. After a few seconds had passed without Logan making any attempt to kiss back, Kendall pulled away.

"I don't like another girl. I like you, Logan," Kendall said nervously. Logan's lack of reaction to the kiss had only decreased his already small amount of confidence.

"Kendall…Kendall, I'm not sure if I like you…_that way_. I mean, the kiss definitely cleared the haze on the sexuality thing…but I don't think I have feelings for you in that particular way, you know?" Logan said. He didn't want to hurt Kendall in any way, but the expression on Kendall's face as soon as the words left his mouth, would have been enough to make even the coldest person feel upset.

"I'm sorry then," Kendall muttered as he went to get up.

Logan panicked. He quickly got up and stopped Kendall from leaving.

"Kendall, I am so sorry. If anything, I'm heartbroken because I'm hurting you. Please, please don't be mad at me! I mean, that kiss helped me figure out that I like guys, but I just don't know what to look for in one yet, you know? I might end up having feelings for you, I just-" Kendall cut him off.

"Logan, please...just, leave me alone for a while." Logan watched, hating himself as Kendall left the room. Little did he know, Kendall was crying over his rejection.

Snapping back into reality, Logan saw that everyone was staring at him, worried looks in their eyes. Well, everyone except Kendall. Kendall was busy stirring his cereal around.

"What?" he asked.

"You completely spaced out for, like, ten minutes," James said.

"Oh…well, I'm fine," Logan said glancing around at everyone. He earned a few questioning glances, but everyone eventually returned their attention to finishing their breakfast.

The group quickly finished their meal and cleared the dishes. The four boys made their way upstairs to get ready for the day, however James and Carlos were stopped by Mama Knight.

"Okay, boys, let's talk." Mama Knight sat the boys back down, a serious expression on her face. Carlos gulped, hiding his face, while James kept an unreadable mask on. "Now, I know that you two got up to something after the movie. Exactly what, I'm not sure, but it's not hard to guess. Now, neither of you have told me why Carlos went to the doctors a while back, and now you are getting up to things best left for adults...unless you want to switch rooms so you're separated, I suggest you start talking." James and Carlos looked at eachother. Carlos gulped from nervousness.

"James, let me tell her, okay?" James looked slightly shocked, but agreed, holding Carlos' hand under the table. "Mama Knight, did you read the issue of Logan's medical magazine around the time when I went to the doctor?"

"Of course. I read all of his magazines, in case you guys get sick and Logan needs help. Why?"

"So, you remember the featured article?" Carlos was getting even more nervous.

"Yes?" She answered, a suspicious tone in her voice.

"Well...I have the V-chromosome. And, after what happened last night, there's a chance that I could have a baby." Mama Knight's eyes shot wide open, her mouth agape. And then her seat fell backwards as she fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>I really like cliffhangers, don't I? I'm so evil sometimes. :P Please review.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**More drama in this one! I don't own BTR.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 weeks later:<strong>_

Carlos stared out the passenger side window of James' car. It was two weeks since _it_ happened, and he and James were driving to the doctors. They had called in that morning for an appointment, and to their slight enjoyment, they had been set up with Zoe.

"James?" he asked quietly.

James reached over and took Carlos' hand. "Hmm?"

Carlos sighed and looked took his gaze from the window, to his feet. "How likely…how likely do you think...I could be?"

James bit his lip. As much as he wanted to tell Carlos that everything would turn out okay, and that they wouldn't have to worry about kids until they were older, he knew that it was extremely likely that his boyfriend was pregnant with their children.

"You know as well as I do, that it's very likely," he murmured.

"I just...I'm so scared Jaime. I don't know what we'd do. What would happen to BTR? What would happen to Gustavo? How would we take care of the kids?" Carlos pulled his knees to his chest, shaking slightly. As soon as they reached a red light, James reached over and rubbed Carlos' back.

"I know it's scary. But let's worry about that later, alright Babe? I promise, if you are pregnant, I will stay to take care of you. I won't leave you." Carlos looked over at him with teary eyes.

"Promise?"

"Promise." James gave Carlos a soft smile. As much as he hated that Carlos was afraid, secretly, he was overjoyed at the thought of being a father. Sure, it was probably too early to be starting a family, but when you're with the one you love, could it ever be too early? In James' eyes, it never could be.

They drove in silence until they reached the OB/GYN office. They got out of the car, and walked into the office. Carlos walked up to the desk with James behind him, trying to ignore the confused looks from all of the women in the office.

"Name?" the receptionist asked in a bored voice.

"Carlos Garcia," he said quietly. She tapped a few things into her computer and looked back up at him.

"You're a V, here to see Dr. Murphy for a confirmation, correct?" she asked. Carlos nodded and the receptionist typed a few more things into the computer.

"She deals mainly with V's, so you should be back there in a few minutes," she said. "Take a seat until your name is called."

Carlos nodded and walked to the two empty seats nearest the door to the examination rooms.

As they sat down, somebody caught Carlos' eye.

"Stephanie?" James looked up, startled. Sitting across from them was Stephanie King.

"Are you...you know?" Stephanie blushed.

"No, I'm here for my younger sister Gabby. She just started her period, and our parents wanted to set her up with a GYN to be safe. Why are you here? I'm pretty sure this office is just for women."

"I have the V Chromosome..." Carlos let out. Several of the women around them made noises of understanding, letting them know they had been listening in.

"Oh. Here for an examination?" Carlos just shook his head. "Wait, so you're saying you could be..." She didn't have to finish her sentence. Carlos wouldn't look up, so James nodded for him. "Oh...so you and James were intimate?"

"I really don't want to talk-" Carlos started, when one of the staff called him back to see Zoe.

He and James got up and bid Stephanie a quick goodbye, before following the tech to a room near the back of the office. The tech told them to wait a few minutes, and Zoe would be with them shortly. The two boys looked around the room. Instead of the usual posters of the human body, there was a single poster of what must have been a chromosome V reproductive system.

Carlos completely ignored it and sat down on the bed. James on the other hand, was intrigued by it and began inspecting it. From what he could tell, there was a small opening in the back of the rectum that led to the uterus. What he couldn't figure out, was how the heck sperm could get through there. Even if the small cells were just that, small, the opening seemed to be too small for even them to fit. He would have to ask Zoe…

He turned back to Carlos and frowned at the other's obvious misery. He sat down on the bed, crinkling the paper that covered it.

"It's going to be fine, Carlos," he said, wrapping his arms around the smaller.

"No, it's not. If I am pregnant, than it's most likely with twins. We'll need to move out of 2J and get our own place," Carlos mumbled into James' chest.

"Why would we need to move out?" James asked, somewhat confused.

"Think about it, there are already six people in the house. If we bring two more in, they'll have to bunk with us and our room isn't big enough for that."

James was stunned. Obviously, Carlos had thought out some of the more important things. Like housing.

"Then I guess we'll be getting our own home," James said confidently as he released Carlos. However, Carlos still looked miserable. James took his chin and tilted it upwards. "Smile, 'cause everything is going to be okay." With that, he kissed him softly. Their moment was interrupted by slight chuckling.

"That's the third time boys. The _third_ time."

They broke apart swiftly, both blushing. "Honestly, you need to learn to control yourselves in public places."

"Hey, the door was closed, making it private. And you should learn to knock." James replied.

"Jaime, relax. So, what do we do now, Dr.?" Carlos still looked upset, but not as much as before.

"Well, first of all, let's look at your symptoms. Have you experienced anything that seems odd or any pregnancy symptoms that you know of?"

"I got a little nauseous this morning and the day before, but that's about it," Carlos said. Zoe nodded and wrote it down in the file.

"And how long ago did you have sex?" she asked.

"Two weeks to the day," Carlos answered.

"That would explain why you have minimal symptoms. The nausea will increase, you'll have morning sickness, and you'll be tired constantly," she said, taking a plastic cup out of her pocket and looking at it.

"What's that for?" James asked.

"A urine sample cup. I would use it, but urine samples can be a little iffy on men. So, we're going to do a sonogram instead," she said, sliding the bottle back into her pocket. "Lay down please, Carlos, and pull your shirt up."

Carlos did as he was asked and James sat in the chair next to the bed. Zoe opened a closet and pulled out a sonogram machine. She pushed a few buttons and it whirred to life. She took a bottle of gel out of the cabinet and went to stand by the boys.

"This is going to be a little cold, so brace yourself," she said. As soon as she finished talking, she squirted the gel onto the beginnings of Carlos' abs. He winced at the coldness, but quickly looked at the screen as the remote was moved about his lower stomach. After a minute or so, Zoe stopped moving it.

"Well?" Carlos demanded. She held up one finger and continued looking at the screen. She froze the image and put the remote back in its holster.

"You see these white blobs?" she asked, tapping the screen. Carlos and James nodded in unison. "Those are your babies."

"So...I'm really pregnant?" Zoe nodded, and Carlos burst into tears. "I'm so sorry Jamie! I've ruined your dream!"

"No, Carlos, no! Babe, my dream has changed." Carlos just hiccupped and looked up at James. "Ever since we got together, the only thing I've dreamed of is being together with you. Forever."

"Awww!" Both boys turned to glare at Zoe. "What? It was cute. Just this once, I'll excuse you if you decide to kiss each other." She turned her back, and James took no time in claiming Carlos' lips, trying to show him how much he wanted this.

Meanwhile, Logan was in his room, sulking. He had broken Kendall's heart, and he couldn't forgive himself. Spending two weeks thinking of ways to fix things had made him realize something. He liked Kendall right back. He wanted to talk to Kendall and try and earn his forgiveness, but he wasn't exactly sure how. Whenever he and Kendall had been alone, Kendall would immediately get up and leave.

He sighed. Now was his chance, no one was home except for Kendall and himself. So, he stood up, and left the room. He walked into the living room, and saw Kendall asleep on the couch. Logan knew the easiest way to tell Kendall how he felt was to show always had been a visual learner. He made his way to the couch, leaning over the back and looking at Kendall's beautiful face. He couldn't help admiring his strong jaw, his slightly crooked nose, his bushy eyebrows. Everything about him drew Logan in. He was about to wake Kendall up when he heard Kendall's voice.

"Logan." The boy in question froze, thinking he had been caught. After a fewseconds, he realized Kendall was talking in his sleep. He chuckled softly inamusement. He reached down and started shaking Kendall's shoulder.

"Wake up Kendall, your Mom is making dinosaur chicken." Kendall's eyes flewopen and he shot up into a sitting position.

"I told her I'm not eight any-" Then he noticed Logan. "Oh. Sorry, I'll move. Didn't notice you wanted to watch TV." he moved to get up when Logan leaned down and captured Kendall's sweet lips in a kiss. Kendall went stiff as a board for a few seconds, before kissing back with gusto. They held it for a few seconds, until they were forced to pull back for air. Logan knelt next to Kendall, and smiled.

As much as Kendall wanted to speak, he was too elated to form a coherent sentence.

"You-you kiss…kissed me?" he finally managed.

"I told you I needed to figure out what I liked in guys," Logan murmured, blushing slightly.

"Did I fit the picture?" Kendall asked, regaining his cocky composure.

Logan rolled his eyes and adjusted his legs so that he was sitting cross-legged. "Yes, Kendall. You fit the picture," he said.

"In that case," Kendall said began, "will you be my boyfriend?"

Logan leaned in and kissed Kendall passionately. "Does that answer your question?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well, I see that we've had an influence on you two." Kendall and Logan looked over to the door to see James with his arms wrapped around Carlos, who had mixed emotions on his face. Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's waist.

"I'd say you have. What do you think our couple name will be? Kogan or Londall?" Logan smacked his arm playfully.

"So, how did your Doctor's visit go?" Carlos looked away, and James tightened his hold.

"I'm pregnant."

Both boys bit their lips and looked down. Neither were exactly sure how to respond. They had both been informed of the likelihood that Carlos would come out pregnant, but both had been in denial up until that moment.

"Congratulations?" Kendall said, a little unsurely.

"With triplets," Carlos concluded, looking down at his feet. He had mixed feelings over the entire thing. He was scared. Scared of having to step up to the plate and raise three children, that James would break his promise and leave him, that something would go wrong, and so many other things that seemed so small. But, somewhere underneath the fear, was an elated parent-to-be. He knew full well that it was way too soon for kids, but when you knew you wanted to raise a family and grow old with someone, how could you be upset when bearing their children?

"Do you guys want some time alone?" Logan asked, standing up.

"No. Could we all just, I don't know, play a video game?" Carlos asked hopefully. James looked slightly disappointed he wouldn't get alone time with Carlos, but the euphoria of knowing he was to be a father was dominating his mood. Logan and Kendall nodded, holding hands as they sat down on the couch.

"So, which game do you want to play, Carlitos?"

"Um, I don't know. Black Ops?" The others looked excited at his suggestion, so they popped the disk in and started playing. That was, until a frantic looking Mama Knight burst through the door.

"What did the Doctor say?"

They paused the game, and James and Carlos shared a glance.

"He's pregnant," James said, glancing around Carlos to looks at Mama Knight. She swayed slightly and looked down at her feet.

"And what do you plan to do with...them?" she asked. Carlos' eyes blazed at the mere thought of doing anything but keeping the babies. He might have been scared to raise them, but he was sure as hell not going to let someone else do it for him. Or worse…kill them.

"And what are you suggesting by that?" he growled. Everyone, including himself, was shocked at his tone. Mama Knight shook her head slightly and walked over to the boys. She cleared a spot on the coffee table and sat down to face Carlos and James.

"I'm not suggesting you abort them, Carlos," she said softly. "It's just…are you and James ready to do this? Being parents is a big step, even for adults."

"I'm ready, if he's ready," James said coolly, sliding his arm around Carlos protectively.

"Boys-" she began. But she stopped when she looked between the two of them. In the past few months, she had watched their relationship grow. It wasn't long before they were murmuring "I love you" left and right. Whenever one moved or shifted even slightly, the other would adjust their position to be closer to them. She smiled. "I know you are. But I'll be here for help if you need any help," she said. Carlos felt tears come to his eyes.

"Thanks Mama Knight. You have no idea how much this means to me." Carlos leaned over and hugged her. She hugged him back immediately. She could tell just how much they cared for each other. It was much more mature and respectful than teenage love.

"Umm, could I talk to you privately?" Mama Knight pulled away, slightly confused.

"Sure. Come on." She led the way into her room. She knew the other wouldn't eavesdrop if she was in here. "Okay, what did you need?" Looking at him, she saw he was terrified.

"How bad is it gonna hurt? How hard is it taking care of kids? Will you really help us? What will my parents think? Why did this have to happen?" Tears started cascading down his cheeks. Mama Knight was at a loss for words. She embraced Carlos in a hug and rubbed his back.

"I'm not going to lie to you Carlos. Giving birth hurts a lot. But it's all worth it the end when you get to hold your babies. As for taking care of them...it can be hard, but no matter how big of a mess they make or how much they get on your nerves, you still love them to pieces. I know you and James will be great parents," she said. "Of course I'll help you. I've known you two since you were in diapers; you're both my little boys and I would never leave my boys to face such a big challenge alone. You told your parents about the chromosome, and they understood how likely it was that you would get pregnant. Besides, what was the first thing they said when you told them?"

Carlos sniffled and blinked a few times to clear his eyes of tears. "Grandkids…"

"Exactly. As for why this happened…honey, everything happens for a reason. Every little thing was meant to be, no matter how much you want to think it wasn't. Something good will come out of this, something more than…how many exactly?"

"Three. Triplets. Something better than three new babies will come out of this?" Carlos asked. Mama Knight nodded in response and looked him in the eye.

"Most definitely."

She paused for a moment, seeming to take in what he said. "Wait a minute. You said triplets? As in, one two three?" Carlos nodded his head.

"Will James and I need to move out?" Carlos looked like this was the thing he dreaded the most.

"No, you'll be able to stay. I should be able to convince Katie to share a room with me so the babies will have their own room." No sooner had she said that than did Katie burst through the door, an outraged look on her face.

"You want me to WHAT?" Carlos just laughed to the point that he was crying, Mama Knight dragging Katie off to talk. Carlos just kept laughing until the three other boys popped their heads in the door.

"Did we miss something?" Logan asked. Carlos just laughed even harder.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, weird ending...we don't know what we were thinking. :P Please review.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Very interesting chapter we have here! I hope you like it. ;) I don't own BTR.**

* * *

><p>Logan knew he should have told them. He should have told them from the very beginning. But he didn't, and he still didn't want to. When he first realized, he was still with Camille, so it wouldn't have made much of a difference. But now…he might have to tell. He hadn't taken a test yet, but he was fairly sure. I mean, short. Hairless...mostly. Problems with hyperactivity, although he was able to hide that fairly well. And the attraction to both sexes. Logan was almost 100% positive he carried the V chromosome...just like Carlos. And he couldn't have been more terrified.<p>

He looked over his shoulder at Kendall, whom he was leaning against.

"Whatcha' thinking about?" Logan asked, absorbing the thoughtful look on Kendall's face.

"What do you think it would be like to be a V?" Kendall asked, looking down at Logan. The smaller could feel a lump building up in his throat. This subject was the last he wanted to think about.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know, to be able to have kids, but to live with the worry of most likely getting prego every time you get it on?" Kendall replied.

Logan really wanted to change the subject. He wanted to never talk about it again. But he knew avoiding the topic would make Kendall suspicious.

"Well, ahem, I wouldn't know. I mean, what are the odds? Hehe..." He was terrible at being discreet.

"Logan? Do you need to tell me something?" Kendall slowly wrapped his arms tight around Logan in case he tried to run.

"What? Why would you say that?" He was trapped and he knew it.

"Because you're sweating...and it's making your hair come off." Logan burst out of Kendall's arms and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. To hide his hairlessness, he generally wore long sleeves, and didn't swim around the other guys. He also used special make up to make it look like he had some arm and leg hair. It was supposed to be waterproof, but he should've known not to trust labels. He muttered a few choice words under his breath, before inspecting his arms and legs. The "hair" was beginning to come off, and he knew he had three options. One, to remove all of the make-up and tell Kendall. Two, to reapply the make-up and act like nothing happened. Three, to get a plane ticket to Bolivia and raise llamas for the rest of his life. At that point, raising llamas sounded like a really good idea. However, before he could even begin to plot his escape, someone drummed their knuckles against the door.

"Logan…?"

Logan groaned inwardly at Kendall's voice. Now, there was no chance at all of escaping.

"Yeah?" he replied nervously.

"Can I come in?"

Logan bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He knew it could turn out very bad for both him and Kendall if he didn't say anything. So, he put on his brave face and opened the door.

"Hi Kendall." Kendall immediately pulled Logan into a hug.

"Alright, what are you not telling me?" Logan pulled back and grabbed Kendall's hand and pulled him into the bathroom. Closing the door, he sat Kendall down on the toilet. He pulled up his sleeves and proceeded to rinse off the rest of the makeup off. Tearing up, he turned to Kendall and let it out in a rush.

"I have the V-chromosome."

Kendall stared at him in shock. Logan looked down, and felt the tears begin to roll down his cheeks. Seconds later, he felt Kendall's arms envelop him in a tight hug. For Logan, that was all it took. He broke down into gut-wrenching tears and clung to Kendall as though his life depended on it.

"How long have you known?" Kendall asked in a low murmur.

"Since Carlos went to get tested," Logan replied shakily. Kendall sighed and began to stroke Logan's hair.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I didn't think I needed to! At the time I was with Camille, so I didn't think I really had anything to worry about…but now…"

Kendall pulled Logan into a scorching kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around him. "None of that matters. I won't force you into anything. I really like you, but I'm not sure I love you yet. We've only been together for a little while. Let's give it some time. Maybe I could give you a promise ring in a few months, if you still want me." Logan was speechless. He pulled Kendall in for a kiss. And for once, Kendall let him dominate the kiss.

"Let's not worry about that right now."

Both smiled, and leaned in for another kiss. However, before their lips made contact, someone started banging on the door.

"What?" barked both boys in unison.

"I need to pee!"

The two inside the bathroom looked at each other, and then unlocked the door. Before they could open it, Carlos slammed it open, shoved them out, and slammed it shut again.

"Guess he needed to pee…" Kendall said, looking at the door in amusement.

"Considering he ended a make-out session because of it, I would say yes. He did," James said from across the kitchen. Kendall and Logan stared in shock.

"He ended a make-out session?" Carlos was almost constantly latched to James when they were in the mood for kissing, ignoring almost every need. If he had to pee so bad that he stopped kissing James, it must've been bad.

"Yeah, although, he seemed like something was hurting-"

"JAMES!" Carlos' panicked scream echoed through the apartment. James sprinted to the bathroom, Kendall and Logan not far behind. Standing over the toilet, tears in his eyes, was Carlos. Looking closer, James noticed something that made his blood run cold. The toilet was filled with blood.

He dropped to his knees and looked at Carlos. "What…what happened?" His question only made Carlos cry harder.

"I-I don't know! I was j-just going to the bathroom and then I felt a pinching sensation and then…blood," he said. Without thinking twice, James scooped Carlos into a bridal carry and stood up. He walked into the kitchen and set Carlos down on the counter while he rushed to get his keys. Instead of staying put, Carlos got up and began putting his shoes on.

"Do you want me to call the ER and tell them-" Logan began.

"No," James said.

"Why?"

"Zoe told us that if anything happened, we were to go straight to her," he said, taking Carlos' hand and rushing out the door.

By the time they got to Zoe's office, Carlos was bleeding again. He was crying from the pain, begging for James to make it stop. James was terribly upset that he couldn't help his lover in any way. Picking Carlos up again, he ran into the office, noticing the blood was running down his leg very rapidly. He started crying himself as he burst in the door. Several women gasped and tried to clear the way as James sprinted back to Zoe's visiting room. As he kicked the door open, Zoe simply pulled Carlos out of James' arms and laid him on the bed. She then grabbed the rim of his pants, pulling them down.

"What the hell are you doing, raping him?" James asked, tears running down his cheeks as Carlos continued to sob.

"If this is what I think it is, I'll need to exam his penis and scrotum." Zoe said, being completely professional. James nodded unsurely and went to stand by Carlos head. Zoe tossed Carlos' pants and boxers onto a chair, and looked carefully at the genitalia in front of her. After what seemed like an eternity, she looked up at the boys.

"He's fine," she said calmly.

"He's bleeding," James said insistently. He glanced down at Carlos and he could have sworn he felt his heart breaking to see his baby in so much pain.

"And it's perfectly healthy for him and the babies at this point," Zoe said, picking up a blue cloth. She dampened it, and set it between Carlos' legs to absorb the blood. She set another dry cloth over his legs, to keep him from feeling uncomfortable.

"How the hell is it healthy for him to be bleeding out his penis and be in severe pain?" James exclaimed.

"His body is expelling sperm so that it doesn't harm the babies. It is a completely normal side-effect in V pregnancies," she said. "This bout should only last a few more minutes, and then we can get him cleaned up and I'll explain how to take care of it at home."

Carlos cried softly. "It hurts, Zoe. Please make it stop." Carlos tried reaching down to halt the flow. Zoe reached out and grabbed his hand.

"This is like your period. By ejecting your sperm, it ensures that you don't impregnate yourself." She reached over and pulled down a diagram bolted to the wall. "See this chord here? This is the V-chord, or the intermediary chord. Normally, it's closed off, but when you're impregnated, it opens up on both sides. This allows for easier flow of nutrients to the uterus, but it's dangerous because your sperm could flow through. So, as protection, the body expels your sperm to protect you from impregnating yourself. I know it hurts, Hun. It'll happen a few more times, seeing as the male body constantly produces sperm, and the normal V-carriers also constantly produce new ovum. This is a defense mechanism used to help ensure the continuation of the rare V-chromosome."

"Why does it hurt?" Carlos asked.

"Simply put, you're having light contractions to force the sperm out," Zoe replied, releasing the diagram.

"Light?"

"Yes, light. When you're giving birth they'll multiply by about one thousand, maybe more," she replied.

Carlos whimpered and turned his face away. James took one of his hands and used to other to stroke his hair. He began to murmur sweet nothings into Carlos' ear.

After a few very long, pain filled minutes, the blood flow lessened and the bursts of pain stopped altogether. Carlos pushed himself up into a sitting position, but never slackened his grip on James' hand.

"I need to add this visit to your charts. There are clothes in the second drawer, and I expect to see two boys fully clothed, and not connected at the lips when I get back," Zoe said, smiling as she opened the door.

"No promises!" James shouted as she walked out. He shook his head and turned back to Carlos. "Does it still hurt?" Carlos shook his head.

"No. But...it feels weird...down there." He blushed.

"I find it adorable that despite the fact that we were intimate, you still feel awkward talking about those kinds of things." James leaned down and looked between Carlos' legs. There was still a lot of blood. He reached onto the counter where Zoe had left some baby wipes. James started wiping the blood away, being careful not to hurt Carlos. "Alright. Go ahead and get changed. I'll get your stuff in a bag." Carlos nodded, pulling his bloody shirt off and walking to the drawer with the clothes. James took a minute to stare before gathering up Carlos' clothes and looking for a bag.

He found one in the cabinet above the counter, and dumped the clothes into the bag. As he was tying it off, Zoe walked back into the room.

"I think this is the first time I haven't walked in on you two sucking face!" she said.

"That could very quickly be changed…," James murmured, tossing the bag of bloody clothing onto the chair.

"No, it couldn't," Carlos said, climbing back up onto the bed, fully clothed. Then, turning to face Zoe he said, "How many more times will that happen?"

She smiled forlornly at him. "It really all depends on how high your sperm count it…it could happen once or twice a month, maybe once every two months," she said. Carlos gawked at her, terrified. He would have to go through sheer agony at least five more times in the next ten months? He groaned and buried his face in his hands. He felt James' arms pull him into a lose hug. He leaned into the comfort that seemed to radiate off of him.

"What do we do when it happens again?" James asked.

"Well, there is a way to reduce the occurrence, and I'm sure you wouldn't object to it. But when it does happen, you just need to take a few pain killers, and make sure it ends up in the toilet. Normally, blood doesn't stain too badly if you get it out before it dries but because of the semen, it's a bit harder than that. It also helps if you're aroused when it happens. The increased blood flow quickens the process. Also, I don't think he'd mind the distraction from the pain." Zoe smiled, obviously amused.

"This is mortifying!" Carlos said, still covering his face.

"Wait, so how can we reduce the occurrences?" At this, Zoe smiled, trying to hold in her laugh.

"The same way most men reduce their sperm count. Having happy time with themselves." At this, she couldn't hold in her laugh. James just blushed. Carlos looked confused.

"What does that mean?" Zoe laughed harder.

"Um...you know. You pleasure yourself." His confusion remained. "Jerking off?" Carlos still stared at James blankly. "Masturbation?" Carlos still didn't know. James wanted Carlos to understand, but he realized there was only one way he would. Bracing himself for humiliation, he let it out. "That thing you caught me doing last week." Carlos finally understood, blushing madly.

"Oh." Zoe fell to the floor, crying from her laughter.

Back at the Palm Woods, Kendall and Logan were cuddling, just enjoying being with each other. Kendall looked out the window, noticing how nice it was. Suddenly, he stood up, almost knocking Logan to the floor.

"I FORGOT TO EXPLAIN WHY I BROKE UP WITH HER!" Logan rubbed the arm he landed on, a little cross at the sudden fall.

"You forgot to what?"

"Jo! I told her I'd meet up with her to explain why I broke up with her! But I never went! Gah, no wonder she's been avoiding me! I feel so stupid!" Kendall walked around, smacking his forehead and calling himself stupid. Then he stopped, dead in his tracks. "Oh no. What am I going to tell my Mom? She's gonna flip!" He resumed his anxious pacing, running his hands through his hair in worry. Logan suddenly stood up, grabbed his boyfriend's arm, and pulled him in for a kiss. Whatever his intentions might have been, it certainly worked to calm Kendall down. At least, until...

"Kendall Donald Knight! What is going on here?" Standing in the doorway, looking extremely ticked off, was Kendall's Father.

* * *

><p><strong>I've done it again! Another Cliffhanger. Oh well. For those of you who have read this before, the next chapter will be the first one I did on my own. For those who haven't read it...I guess it's all new. :) Please review.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Faller: (takes a deep breath) The first chapter on my own. Okay. I really hope I do a good job.

Sean: You will, Babe. I know you will, you're an amazing author. (hugs)

Faller: Thanks. Still, it's not as much fun as working with Zoe…

Joel: Oh, cheer up, at least you're not the one that's pregnant, stupid.

Faller: True. Unlike you two and your Dad, I have nothing to worry about. (smirks)

Sean and Joel: (death glares)

Faller: I'm gonna run now….**I don't own anything in this fic besides the plotline! **(runs away)

* * *

><p>Kendall was always the type of person who could work out a solution to any problem. Like when Gustavo only picked him to come to LA, he just wore Gustavo down. Or like the time when the guys unintentionally ruined Gustavo's mansion, he got his Mom to help and they were able to fix everything…except for the statue. Or even the time Bitters threatened to kick the guys out, he and Jo kept him away while Carlos and James got rid of the party. Every time something crazy happened to them, Kendall was able to fix it. Not in this case.<p>

"D-Dad! What are you doing here?" Kendall quickly separated himself from Logan, not noticing the hurt look Logan gave him when he did. Logan didn't understand that Kendall's Father was extremely anti-gay.

"Well, I got discharged from the service five months early, so I came home. What did I find? An empty house! I thought something had happened to you until one of the neighbors told me that you had packed up and moved over a year ago! So I asked around before, finally, Mr. Diamond was able to tell me that you had all moved out to LA! So I packed up, again, and flew out here to find out what the heck you were all thinking. And one of the first things I see when I leave the airport is a billboard with a picture of you four boys and a logo that said 'Big Time Rush'. I asked around for five hours before somebody was able to tell me that your _band_ lived at the Palmwoods. So I catch a cab, happy that I can finally see my family after _five years_, and I walk into their apartment to see my _only son_ making out with ANOTHER BOY? I don't think so. You better start explaining yourself real fast." Mr. Knight crossed his arms, looking even more furious than before. Kendall just stood there gaping before he threw himself at his Father, tears falling down his face.

"You're here…..you're actually here…..this is real." Mr. Knight pulled his son off of him, some of his anger replaced with confusion.

"What are you going on about? I want some answers, dangit!" Kendall just latched himself back onto his Father, crying harder than before.

"A-after a year….they called a-and said your helicopter was sho-shot down, and that y-you were dead. We thought you were d-dead. But you're here! You're r-re-really here." Despite his height, Kendall only came up to his Father's chin. He leaned his head against his Father's shoulder, crying his eyes out.

"Dangit Kendall, get off of me and start talking!" With a huge shove, Mr. Knight shoved his son off of him and onto the ground. "Who is this kid? Why were you kissing him? Where's your Mother and sister? What are you doing singing in a _band_?" Kendall looked up at his Father, feeling like his heart had been smashed into tiny little pieces.

"It's Logan….don't you remember Loagn?" Logan looked at Kendall's Father, extremely nervous. He knew Mr. Knight was a soldier, and even though he had started working out when they got to LA, he knew he wouldn't last five seconds in a fight if it came to it.

"That geeky little boy with the braces that lived next door? That Logan? What the heck was going through your head Kendall? No son of mine is gonna be gay! Not a chance in Heaven!" Mr. Knight was fuming, the vein on the side of his forehead sticking out. "Next thing you know, you're gonna be telling me your other two friends are gay for each other!" Kendall was saved having to respond by the door opening.

"Kurt? Is it really you?" Mama Knight stood frozen in the doorway, mouth agape. She rushed forward and hugged her husband tightly. "Oh my God! It is you. We thought you were dead! If I had known you were still alive, I would have-"

"Jennifer, are you aware of the fact that when I walked in, our son was making out with Logan? Did you know that he was a faggot?" Kurt pushed his wife back at arms length, the anger still apparent on his face. Mama Knight just looked at Kendall, shocked.

"You're with Logan?" Kendall looked down out of shame.

"I honestly forgot to tell you…I wasn't trying to hide it." He was shocked when his mother knelt down and pulled him into a warm hug.

"Just promise me you two won't do anything before you're ready." Kendall choked up and hugged her back, nodding.

"I promise."

"Are you actually supporting him, Jennifer? You're okay with the fact that our son is a faggo-"

"If you finish that sentence Kurt, I will kick you out. We've lived without you for five years, we can live without you for the rest of our lives if we need to." Jennifer stood up and stared her husband down, unadulterated fury written across her face. Kurt was exasperated.

"So you're just going to let him do this? You're going to let him condemn himself to hell? You're going to-" He was cut off by a smack to the face so hard that it sent him sprawling to the floor. But it didn't come from Jennifer, Kendall, or even Logan. It came from Katie, who was standing over her Father, a stony look on her face.

"Get out. I don't care if you're my Father or not, I want you gone. If you can't accept Kendall for who he is, then just leave." Everyone was stunned. There was a solid minute of awkward silence before Mama Knight cleared her throat.

"Well, I think Katie pretty much expressed how we all feel about this. So, what's it going to be, Kurt? I can have the divorce papers ready in just a few days, if that's what it comes to." Kurt looked between his wife, daughter, and son, anger and indecision flashing across his face. He slowly got up, brushing off his coat and pants before grabbing his bags, turning around, and storming out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. Kendall sat there, shocked that his Father had walked out so easily. Sudenly, Logan was beside him, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Kenny." Kendall numbly hugged Logan back.

"How could he say those things about me…..I thought he cared. He told me before he left that he'd always love me no matter what…..why would he lie about that?" Tears were silently running down his cheeks. Logan frowned and wiped them away.

"Maybe he just wasn't meant to be apart of your life. But just remember, Kenny. Even if you don't have a Dad, you'll always have Carlos, James, Katie, your Mom….me." Logan helped Kendall to his feet. "I'll always be here with you, no matter what. No matter what happens, I promise." He pulled the blonde boy into a hug, doing his best to comfort him.

"I know….I guess it won't really be any different. We've lived without him for years now, we can still do it. It'll…just be a little harder knowing he's still alive, but he doesn't even want to be with us." Kendall sniffed a few times before returning the hug. "Thanks for being with me, Logie."

"Always." He stood up on the tips of his toes and gently pressed his lips to Kendall's. "C'mon. Let's go get some smoothies and talk to Jo, okay?"

"Alright. It's about time I explained it to her. She'll probably be mad at me for blowing her off, though." They both laughed, knowing how temperamental Jo could be, before walking out of the apartment, holding each others hands. Mrs. Knight smiled softly at the two of them before shutting the door and turning to her daughter with a stern stare.

"You know, even though he deserved it, it wasn't very nice of you to smack your Father." She put her hands on her hips, trying to make Katie feel some remorse for her actions.

"I guess….but he's not my Father. If you ever remarry, and I like the guy, that will be my Father. Until then, I'm happy with just having a Mom." Katie reached into her back pocket and pulled out her DS. "So, you want to try Castle Smashers: Tournament of Terror again?" Katie smirked as Jennifer pulled out her own DS and flipped it open.

"Oh, it's on, little girl." The two were soon engrossed in their game, each trying to outdo the other.

* * *

><p>James and Carlos were walking home from the doctor's office, Carlos walking stiffly because there was some residual pain left from his "contractions". James had one arm around him, letting the Latino lean on him when needed. He had been wondering about something since Zoe had told them about the bleeding, and he was resisting asking his question with all his might to avoid embarrassing Carlos.<p>

"Jaime, how much further? I really want to sit down." Carlos whined, starting to drag his feet. James sighed.

"It's only two more blocks, but we can stop if you want. I don't mind." Carlos nodded and walked up to the bus bench. Plopping down, he let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank you. It still kinda hurts down there. Hopefully, it'll only happen one or two more ti-" James interrupted, not able to resist asking.

"Have you never jerked off before? I mean, most guys our age know what it is, and have probably done it a lot. But back there, it seemed like you had never even tried." Carlos blushed, ducking his face to avoid eye contact.

"Well….I mean, I saw you do it last week, so I thought maybe I'd try it. I was doing it for a while, but nothing happened, so I just….stopped. Why? Am I supposed to be doing it?" Carlos blushed harder, afraid he had been neglecting some sort of duty. James just laughed loudly, drawing some stares from the people around them. "Don't laugh at me!" Carlos smacked James' arm, his face getting even redder. James smiled softly and sat down next to him.

"You don't have to do it, a lot of guys just do it because it's a good way to get off. I was just curious. There's nothing to be embarrassed about, I promise." James pulled Carlos into a hug, laying his head on Carlos' shoulder. Carlos sighed in relief, hugging James back tightly.

"I think I'm ready to go now." James pulled back and nodded, helping his boyfriend to his feet. They immediately grabbed each others hands and continued walking. After a few more minutes, the walked into the Palmwoods, heading towards the elevators. Suddenly, James felt a sharp smack on his cheek.

"Ow! What the heck?" Turning, he saw Camille in a school uniform with her hair up in a ponytail.

"How could you cheat on me, Brad? I thought we had something special! Now I see you're just a filthy, lying-"

"School of Drama?" James asked, rubbing his cheek, which was slowly turning red.

"Yep." Camille smiled. "I'm glad you could tell. So, what was up earlier? You two ran out of here like a bat outta heck."

"I was having some…problems, so we went to see my doctor. I'm alright now, no problems." Carlos smiled back at Camille. "Nice acting by the way. I'm betting you'll land this part."

"Thank you! So, have you come up with any names?" Carlos and James looked at each other in confusion.

"Names for what?" Camille laughed, obviously amused.

"The babies, of course!" Carlos and James looked between Camille and each other rapidly, panic evident in their eyes. "Did you really think I didn't know? Jo knows too, and I think Stephanie might-"

"How did you find out? We haven't told anyone except our parents, Mama Knight, Katie, Kendall, and Logan!" James whispered urgently, he and Carlos pulled Camille out to the pool area, quickly heading for one of the tents. As they pushed her in, she collapsed in one of the seats.

"From Logan! I asked why you two kept going to the doctor's office, and he told me. Kendall told Jo, and I think Katie might have said something to Stephanie, but I'm not sure. Why are you so worried? Nobody really had a problem with you two being together, so why would they freak out about this?" Carlos continued panicking while James started getting frustrated.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe because we're not married! And how many guys do you know who can have kids? It's not exactly the most common thing, Camille, even if there is a logical, scientific explanation for it." Camille seemed unfazed.

"I know two." James raised a finger.

"Exactly, you only know on- wait, what? Two? Who else can have kids besides Carlos?" both boys looked at Camille, obviously surprised.

"Logan. Didn't you guys know? He told me that he figured it out right after Carlos went to get tested…" She looked up at the guys, silently counting backwards from five in her head, knowing that they'd react when she reached zero. She was right.

"HE WHAT?" They both yelled, drawing the attention of everyone in the pool area. Both rapidly started playing it off like it was nothing. Just as everyone started going back about their own business, who should appear but Kendall and Logan, smoothies in their hands. Just as they passed in front of the tent, James and Carlos reached out and pulled them in. Ignoring their protests, they shoved them on the couch next to Camille. "Why didn't you tell us?" Kendall and Logan looked at each other in confusion.

"Tell you…what, exactly?" Logan asked raising his eyebrow. He had no clue as to what the other couple might be talking about. Judging by his face, neither did Kendall. "What are you talking about?" Carlos walked up to Logan and stared him straight in the eye.

"Why didn't you tell us that you're exactly like me?" After a few seconds, what Carlos said registered in Logan's mind. He gasped in shock.

"How did you-"

"How we found out doesn't matter. Logan, why didn't you tell us? We're best friends, we're supposed to tell each other everything! This is a big thing, so I don't understand why you didn't tell us. Do you have any idea how….alone I felt when I found out? To know that something about me was completely different from my friends, and most of the male population? And then, months later, I find out that my _best friend_ is one too, but he didn't even tell us? Do you know how badly that hurts, Logie?" By that point, Carlos was in tears. His fists were clenched, his forehead creased, and his legs were trembling. Logan just stared up at the shortest of the four, his heart aching for his friend. He slowly reached out and hugged Carlos.

"I am so sorry." Carlos just started sobbing and retuned the hug, falling to his knees. Kendall and James felt completely helpless, knowing that they shouldn't interrupt, but wanting to comfort their boyfriends all the same. "I am so sorry I didn't tell you, but at the time….I didn't really think that it mattered. I was still dating Camille, so I figured that I didn't need to worry about it, or even bring it up. If I had known how you felt, trust me when I say the first thing I would have done would be to tell you. I never would have wanted you to feel like that. If it makes you feel any better, none of us have ever thought of you differently because of it….well, maybe James, but he only would have thought how amazing it would be to have kids with you. To us, you're still our adorable, hyper, Latino friend Carlos. Nothing else." Carlos sniffled and pulled back, wiping some of the tears out of his eyes. He looked around at his friends.

"R-really?" They all smiled at him widely, each one reaching out and laying a hand on his arm or shoulder.

"Really." They chorused. Carlos smiled back, wiping away the last of his tears. And he knew, deep down in his heart, that he couldn't have asked for a more perfect group of friends.

"So, back to my original question. Have you two come up with any baby names yet?" The guys just groaned and smacked their foreheads.

* * *

><p>Faller: So, I hoped you liked it. But, I have two things I need you to do. One, tell me whether or not Kendall's Father should make another appearance later on in the story. Two, HELP ME COME UP WITH SOME BABY NAMES! Thanks a lot for reading. You get a cyber-hug if you review!<p> 


End file.
